Being Lily
by HuntressSoul
Summary: When a young woman is reborn into harry potter it is not when, where or as who she could have ever fathomed, fortunately or unfortunately she has no memory of her previous life in the conventional way that is...Not exactly an SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When a Harry Potter fan is reborn into the potter-verse she's not where, when or who she could have ever possibly fathomed to be it would have surprised if she actually remembered…**

Chapter One

The chaos theory is a curios thing or as it is better known the butterfly effect. It is said that from a flap of butterflies wing a tornado can be created or ripple upon the waters surface could create a tsunami. In the other words the future in is an impossible thing to predict. It would always change, and it would always find a way to surprise you.

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her bed. It wasn't the bed that was the problem, it was quite comfortable. What bothered little Lily Evans were her thoughts. She was confused each time she woke. For the first few minutes each morning after waking up she found herself not knowing who she was. Every evening that she drifted to sleep she knew without a doubt that she was Lily Evans but each morning that she woke she questioned her reality.

Was she Lily Evans? Or Renee Ordell? Was she the younger sister to Petunia Evans, daughter to Pansy and Lyle Evans, a daughter to a middle-class white family living comfortably behind the blinds of their picket fence? Or was she the older sister to Lyra Ordell, first born daughter to Jasmine and Kai Ordell a struggling mixed raced family defying society?

Lily did not know, she felt her little heart cry out for the Ordells and she couldn't stop the little pang of guilt that swept through when she woke up as Lily Evans with relief. Relief that she wasn't from a struggling family that could barely keep food on the table. She knew she was different from her older sister. Her imagination wild and free, her gratefulness for the smallest things she knew other children paid no attention to, her older sister being the perfect example, no doubt her appreciation could be chalked up to her vivid life-like dreams.

Closing her eyes once more so she wouldn't make creatures of the shadows as she was prone to do. She focused on the smiling faces of both her families. She loved them both. Real and dream. Her parents were mirror images of each other if she could think of what the Ordells would be like if they could provide for their children the way her parents did for her and her sister it would be the same. Spoil them rotten yet never allow them to forget their roots. Thinking on it, Lily knew that if she one day woke up as Renee, she would be okay, because even if she would miss what she couldn't have in that life as she did in this life, she would be happy with the love that she would receive from her family.

Smiling to herself the red headed flower drifted to sleep and into the arms of Jasmine and Kai.

Lily was seven years old when she realized she was magic! She was ecstatic with that fact. She knew it existed even in her dreamworld and now she knew she would never stop believing in fairies, mermaids, unicorns and everything else. Seeing is believing, believing is seeing. A motto that Renee had learned from her older cousin whose head was stuck in the clouds and Renee envied her. She was jealous of the fact that the older girl could see, believe and do what she could not and even though she loved the older girl she wondered when she would stop being apart of the older girl's world and when Tia realized they were different. It had left Renee feeling bitter, she was so close to being a free spirit like her cousin yet being held back by the ideologies of the world that ingrained into her young mind that what Tia believed in wasn't real. It was with this realization that Lily knew that this small stich of envy would grow between her and Tune. She couldn't allow that. Not at all. With a determination so fierce Lily had her mind set she was going to teach her older sister how to use magic.

"Tune. Can you keep a secret?" Lily asked looking up at her sister. Petunia was beautiful in her own way. In no way was she plain as everyone assumed. Lily believed her sister got her name because of her eyes. Petunia was a subtle beauty. Her blonde hair was as lifeless as it got next to her sister's wild auburn. What Lily wouldn't do to be able to tame her hair and where Lily's skin was spotted in freckles Petunias was as flawless as it got. Yet what drew anyone to the Evans sisters where their eyes while Lily had unbelievable green eyes that shone like emeralds Petunia's eyes left you breathless (or so Lily thought) they were an unimaginable shade of purple. Two beautiful young women born to your average everyday couple was surprising. Their faces made you believe they were angels.

Pulled out of her entranced state by Petunia's hand waving in front of her face. Lily smiled sheepishly at her older sister who sighed in exasperation at her willy mind. A fond smile playing across the older girl's pink lips.

"I asked you what is it that you want me to keep secret?" the nine-year old said in a huff.

"I wanted to show you something." Lily said lighting up with excitement as she tugged her reluctant sister towards the stair that led to their bedrooms.

"I've got homework, Lily." Tune grumbled allowing her younger sister to pull her up the stairs.

Opening her bedroom door Lily pushed Petunia into her room and slammed her door shut turning to her sister with her huge smile falling slightly as her gaze fell on to Tune's expectant stance. Her feet slightly apart right foot tapping arms crossed and her perfectly shaped eyes brows furrowed.

"Well, what is it?" Petunia asked masking her curiosity with impatience but Lily wasn't fooled she knew Tune's eyes had taken in the whole room when her back was turned.

"Magic, sis." Lily said moving across to her bed where she sat down Indian style on her bedroom floor. Lily knew that Petunia's eyes had trailed behind as she had moved to sit at the foot of her bed. Nervousness building in her chest Lily silently gestured for her sister to sit in front of her. Mimicking her Indian style Petunia raised a silent questioning and sceptical eyebrow.

"It takes a while, so I really need you to keep quiet and be patient with me." Lily said her nervousness slipping into her voice making it quiver and allowing her sister to notice just how important her silence was. Giving her a stiff nod Petunia shifted her position and leaned back on her arms showing Lily that she was ready to wait patiently.

As much as Lily wanted to panic, she knew she had to keep calm she needed to do this as serenely as she possibly could, or she would never be able to teach Petunia and then they wouldn't be able to fly together. Lily knew the idea of being able to sore through the sky appealed to her sister as much as it did to her. They wanted to fairies and even though they would not have wings if she could teach Petunia this then it wouldn't matter, they'd be wingless fairies.

Taking a deep breath Lily relaxed her body. Imaging a little a waterfall shielded with shrubbery and visible only from the light of the glowing pool, it was truly an enchanting picture Lily silently willed the water from the pool to travel through her body with every exhale Lily pulled the cooling substance toward her finger tips and out of her body. The feeling of the energy leaving her body was amazing. Pulled from her meditative state by her sister's gasp Lily opened her eyes quickly and the light at her finger tips died.

"How did you do that?" Petunia asked in awe and slight envy that made Lily internally wince.

"I practiced…it's kind of hard to do if you can't focus on one thing at first but it gets easier when you know what you're feeling for…" Lily mumbled quietly.

"Could I do that too?" Petunia asked the wonder in her eyes and the hope in her eyes nearly blinding Lily.

"Why do you think I showed you! I want us to both be able to fly!" Lily said quickly.

"Lily, your hands were glowing, you were not even remotely close to even floating." Petunia deadpanned to her sister.

"But that's only the first part!" Lily argued quite quickly and fiercely. "After drawing your energy into you hands you can learn to manipulate it and push it out from under your feet and fly!"

"Lily where did you learn this?" Petunia asked abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know." Petunia huffed.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Lily teased.

"Yes, and generosity brought it back so where did you Lily?" Petunia asked once again snappishly.

Leaning away from her volatile sister not that she could say she was any better the pot calling the kettle black and all that. Uncrossing her legs and stretching them out in front of her and in to her sister's lap Lily answered by tapping her head.

Only for Petunia's eyes to widen.

"You thought of it?"

"No, I dreamt about it…"

Lily counted the seconds in her head before Petunia finally snapped back into her senses.

"You did this because you could in your dream?" Petunia asked in disbelief.

"No, I couldn't do it in my dream really, figured I need to awake or something like that." Lily chirped with a smile.

Her smile allowed Petunia break into a grin as she leaned toward her sister and fell into a deep discussion about how to access her energy or as they liked to call it their magic.

Lily didn't know it yet, but she had changed the fate of her sister that day. Petunia would not become a bitter, hollow, ugly creature darkened by envy and loneliness.

And so the changes began…

 **Chapter one complete.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone picked on the reference to DBZ in the last chapter kudos. This story is not a cross over by any means but its going to pull from different fandoms because of 'Lily's' previous life and her imagination making her feel like all these ideas are her own.**

 **Chapter 2**

"I give up!" Petunia yelled her violet eyes luminous as they filled with unshed tears. She was frustrated beyond measure. They had been going at this for months! Months, and yet Petunia was no closer to finding the magic Lily believed was in her than the moon was to the sun. Flopping backwards onto her head Petunia tried her hardest to banish the tears from her eyes.

Turning her frustrated glare on to those sad emerald eyes only made Petunia's mood darker. She was angry and disappointed so much so that she felt like breaking something to make her feel better, but it was not lady like to do so and that piled on her frustration even more. For once she didn't want to be the big sister and be able to throw a temper tantrum like Lily was prone to doing. She didn't want to place so much control on herself but even at such a tender age of nine Petunia had willed herself to always be in control of herself. She didn't know where she acquired her maturity and neither did her parents all Petunia could pin it on was the fact that someone had to make up for Lily's immaturity and at times her parents' as well.

"I don't understand." Lily whispered to herself as she slumped down the pastel coloured wall of Petunia's room.

Petunia felt her simmering emotions lessen looking at her younger sisters dejected form curled into the far corner of the room between the wall and her white dresser. How Lily managed to squeeze herself into that tiny space Petunia would never know but Lily seemed to like cramped spaces. Sighing Petunia sat up it was time to be the big sister again. Picking herself up of her bed she made her to her sister and knelt in front of her.

"It's fine Lily, me not being able to do magic won't change anything." Petunia told her but even as the words left her mouth she knew it was not true, things would change and though she would not begrudge Lily for something that she tried so very hard to share with her but could not, she knew their relationship would be different if a bit strained because of her envy that she could not be magic like her sister but no matter what Petunia knew that she would always love Lily.

"Really Lily, I can't do it…" Petunia told her sister believing her words to be true. It was the tone in Petunia's voice that seemed to snap Lily into a realization.

"Lily?" Petunia questioned warily at her sister's intense gaze.

"Have you been doubting that you're magic?" Lily asked earnestly.

Petunia felt her eyebrows shoot up to her roots. _What?_

"What does that even mean?"

"Faith, trust and Pixie dust!" Lily yelled at her like it was an explanation in an of itself, which it was not, as she jumped up and catching her hip on the corner of Petunia's dresser making herself yelp in pain as Petunia winced at the phantom pain that she felt for her sister. Moving forward Petunia placed her hand on Lily's own as it rubbed her saw hip guiding the younger to sit at the edge of her bed, waiting patiently for the pain her sister felt to subside and allowing her expression to speak of her question, Petunia watched as realization dawned on Lily's face that not everyone lived in the little world that she'd crafted not that Petunia minded much that her sister was such an imaginative soul but Petunia herself was not as creative, so she needed, more often than not, an explanation for her sister's bizarreness.

"Well maybe faith, trust and magic but magic stems from faith and trust so maybe faith, trust ah well I'll think of something for that…" Lily muttered to herself before puffing up and making Petunia brace herself for a Lily explanation.

Feeling the shift that seemed to take place in her younger sister Petunia waited patiently for Lily to explain this magic that she believed in so terribly, a belief that Petunia herself was buying into more and more with each passing day but not enough it seemed.

"It's because you don't believe." Lily started holding up her palms when she realized that Petunia was very much ready to protest that.

Petunia believed in magic. She looked up at the same sky as Lily and pretended to see the same things as her sister and she looked for four-leaf clovers and looked for fairy rings like Lily and she would swear that she picked up a mermaid scale at the beach that one time when they had visited their grandmother.

"I'm not saying you don't believe, but you don't believe, believe." Lily said making Petunia's frown deepen.

"I don't understand." Petunia told her sister parroting Lily's earlier words.

"You don't believe you can do it. You don't think you're magic. You have to have faith that you're magic, and you have to trust in yourself that you can use it." Lily said to her in a tone that expressed her innocence in the way that she didn't understand how Petunia could not grasp the simplicity of it and yet Petunia couldn't, because if she truly believed that she could do magic only for it not to be true then that would truly be devastating for her.

"I don't think-" Petunia began trying to find a way out of this. She was taking the cowards way out and she knew it but better not to risk something than to risk everything and face disappointment, but it seemed Lily seemed to realize this.

"Petunia." Lily started cutting her sisters excuse short. "I won't fly without you, if you don't then I don't 'all for one and one for all' right?"

Petunia felt her eyes narrow, the sneaky little brat. She knew what Lily meant and as much as she felt angered at her sister's scratch at her scared-y cat tendency she felt her heart swell. Lily was telling her in her Lily like way that either she got over this and believed in it whole heartedly or Lily gave up magic and her giving up magic would be all Petunia's fault for being too scared to try and that was something that Petunia could never allow. Lily couldn't not have magic because Lily was magic. Sighing in defeat Petunia couldn't help the reassurance that settled on her chest and allowed her to breathe easy, Lily believed in her so Petunia needed to believe in herself and Petunia believed in lead by example. She didn't want Lily thinking her a coward and in turn unable to stand by her in the future because she got scared, she didn't want Lily to believe that her big sis wouldn't back her up no matter what and so she'd believe with all that she was that she was magic as much as Lily was.

"Okay." Petunia whispered with a small smile. She would believe. Believe for all she was worth for Lily.

It didn't happen right that instant when Petunia decided to give her all to it and she would never that she'd hoped that it did, but it did not and so she soldiered on by the time her tenth birthday rolled around the corner Petunia felt herself deflate. She'd been at it for almost a year and she didn't feel like she was any closer than when she first began this task that seemed to become with each passing day.

 _Okay magic. If you're in me at all this your last chance today's my birthday and I will not be sad because of you._ Petunia thought to herself as she slipped out of her bed and onto fluffy carpet that adorned her floor the crisp morning air helping the haze of sleep clear. The rays of the sun barely showing. It was still a good few hours before any of her family woke. Petunia was the early riser in the family it would remain that way for years to come.

Closing her eyes Petunia kept her hands slightly apart as she pulled the golden light from her imagined stars to rung though her veins and to her finger tips. Something was different than the last thousand times that she had tried doing this, but Petunia was not going to lose her cool and get excited just yet. Focusing on her breathing Petunia kept pulling at the strands of light. Feeling her eyes snap open as her body became overcome by gravity Petunia did not miss the glowing sun in her hands fade away and with a tired triumphant smile Petunia allowed herself to fade just like her energy.

She had done. Petunia didn't know it, but she had become the first muggle to develop a magical core from a near non-existent core.

 **Chapter two is done and as you can see like I stated earlier another fandom reference there will be plenty more to come for the direction I'm heading with this story. Anyway Petunia's development will be explained later on in the story when it becomes more relevant.**

 **I liked to say that I'm excited for the next few chapters, Severus Snape is going to enter soon and being a Snape fan I'm so excited. It might not be the next chapter but very soon. The next chapter should be before Christmas.**

 **Please review. I'd really like to know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter here we go. A bit clarification on the character names picked. I picked Mr and Mrs Evans names because I rather not have common names like Rose and Harry. I know that Lyle and Lyall are practically the same and Pansy and Pansy Parkinson but it's not uncommon to meet someone or know of someone with the same name as you. I kind of forgot to mention that earlier.**

 **Chapter 3**

Lyle Evans was a peculiar man. Lyle had been born in the year of 1920 in to a low-class English family, his mother dying through childbirth. Lyle's father had already been enlisted into the British army and had been away from home for months. Unaware that he had become a father or that his wife had passed on and so the little baby was taken into social services and left at a local orphanage to be raised not knowing who he was or where he came from as he was shuffled from one orphanage to another.

At a young age his beauty shone through. Although his appearance was not one to scoff at with his ash blonde hair and big bright blues eyes that could rival the oceans as staring into those deep blue pools would have you drowning in them for hours if you were not careful. Long thick lashes that added to those beautiful pools of his. He wasn't tall and with the way he was headed he would not be a tall man, but he didn't mind that he just wanted to grow up and make a difference.

Lyle was a quiet child and tended to keep to himself, he was righteous even at his young age. It wasn't long before Lyle had taken a boy a slight bit younger than himself under his wing. Perhaps it was their similar beginnings that had brought them to find kindred souls in each other, but it was no secret that young Tom Riddle enjoyed the company of one Lyle Evans. Lyle protected the little boy from the older children that thought to harm him for his 'freakishness.'

Lyle hated inequality, he hated people being treated differently whether it be the colour of their skin, their physical impairments, gender, the social status and everything that could make a person less then they were. He believed in equality to the point of ridiculousness in the assessments of others. His mindset was years ahead of everyone else and he would not confine himself to the norm of society.

Tom was only two years younger than him but relied heavily on Lyle's protection not that Lyle minded. They were family. Tom was Lyle's family and would remain his brother until the day he died.

Tom had wallowed in sadness when he got his Hogwarts letter and realized that Lyle would not be able to come with him on this new and hopefully wonderous and happy adventure.

The day that Tom boarded the Hogwarts train was the day that he began his new life. It was the first time in his life that he felt his heart wrench in sadness and he did not like it, not one bit. The hug that Lyle had encompassed him in had eased the pain in his heart just so and allowed to breathe just a little bit easier.

"Don't be sad, Tom-tom. You'll get to be with people just like you and when you get back you can show me all the things you learned and teach me about your world." Lyle said ruffling his hair and eliciting a grimace to pull at Tom's lips from the use of the horrid nickname Lyle had refused to drop but he couldn't help when the pain in his heart lessened or the hope to fill in his eyes.

"You promise?" Tom asked barely audible. Lyle heard him and the grin that broke out on the older boy's face was so wide if you saw it you would wonder how his face had not split in half at the size of it.

"Really Tom. I promise I will be here when you get back and every year after that. You're going to get sick of seeing me and want to run back to Hoggy-warts." Lyle said his conviction of that statement could be seen in his eyes. It was those eyes that had Tom holding to hope that the only person who cared for him enough to be there would be there in the future.

With a brilliant smile that would have blinded anyone who had bothered to looked Tom nodded to his brother who encompassed him in a hug. Reluctantly pulling away from the younger boy Lyle ruffled Tom's hair and urged him to get on board.

Lyle stood by and waited and when a raven head popped out of a window his unique eyes glinting with unshed tears Tom raised his hand in farewell just as the red train pulled away from the bustling station filled to the brim with people and even with all that the madness that encompassed Lyle neither boy missed the tears that fell down the others cheeks as Lyle raised his hand in return to bid his brother good bye.

Neither one knew it, but it would be the last time that Lyle saw Tom and it would be the beginning of Lord Voldemorts creation.

The journey back to the orphanage would not be short but he had to be here for Tom so with a heavy heart Lyle made the long journey back to the orphanage that had raised both him and Tom.

"What?" Lyle asked his voice showing his surprise.

"Your father Mr Evans." The matron said tiredly. There was no denying that the two were related it seemed Lyle got his structure from the man.

It seemed that the man had been searching for him since the wars end and upon coming home and finding his wife not only long dead but that his son had been shipped of to an orphanage Mr Evans had set of to find him, crossing the country just to find him and though he was flattered and wanted desperately for the family he could have with the man he had made a promise to Tom and he could not break it.

"I can't leave." Lyle argued. He wouldn't leave not without Tom.

"Mr Evans this is not up to you. Your father has come to take you home with him. I suggest you go pack your things and get ready to depart. I'm sure Mr Riddle will understand." The matron told him her voice stern as Lyle turned to glare at the woman fiercely.

"Lyle…" the man tried his voice soft and weathered. Sighing at the unfairness and his inability to do anything because of his age Lyle turned on his heel refusing to acknowledge the man and walked out to gather his things.

Tears blinded him as he packed away his measly belongings, he couldn't even leave a single thing for Tom because the others would destroy it. He knew without a doubt that he was breaking his promise and it hurt more than anything he felt in his short life. Tom would be devasted, he would think that Lyle abandoned him, the thought made Lyle choke down a sob.

It wasn't long before Lyle met the man that was his father in the entrance hall and walked out past him.

"I'm sorry son, if I could afford it, I would take your friend as well." Even though the statement broke his heart even more it made him realize that his father had a conscience and for now that was enough for him.

He made a vow to himself that day. He would never promise anyone anything ever again not until he found Tom again.

Lyle grew up allowing himself to be happy but never to forget. He fell in love and married a woman who bore him to beautiful girls. He hoped that Tom was as happy as him. He had made no progress and it seemed that the only place left to look for Tom was the magical world that he could not access.

So when his lovely Petunia turned 11 and a Hogwarts letter pitched up in the mail Lyle felt himself begin to hope again.

 **I hope you guys like it. Please, please, pretty please review :)**

 **Thanks Eterna the water phoenix for the review. I hope everyone enjoys the story too.**

 **If you guys have previously read this I changed it to WWI to be more historically and fictionally accurate. There is still a bit of discrepancy but it is a fanfiction.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the feedback, gave me some food for thought, but I don't want to give anything away just yet. I hope you guys stay to find out what happens. Snape will make an appearance soon. Hope you enjoy! This will be the beginning of everything, mostly. Thanks for the reviews it really was nice hearing your thoughts. It got me thinking and I have a few ideas for later chapters that I can't wait to sink my teeth into but until I can get there please bear with me. I don't want to put out sloppy chapters or sloppier, but this chapter may be sloppy. To me it is, anyway.**

 **Enjoy (I hope)**

 **Chapter 4**

The Evans home was not your typical home. Mr Evans lived by a quote he had heard 'Home is for free expression, not good impressions.' It was a something he lived by and had passed on down to his daughters and rubbed off on to his wife.

The outside of the Evans household was deceiving in the fact that it was much like all the other houses that lined their street of Cokeworth, but if you had to look on the inside of this quaint house you would be in for a shock.

Mr Evans was fond of creativity he didn't care much to snuff out his daughters' imagination, he knew that there was more to the world than just sitting behind a desk and if his daughters decided to pursue careers that were male dominated, he was certainly not going to stop them (he imagine his Little lily as an explorer, it certainly meshed well with her personality.) The walls were lined with drawings of the two youngest Evans family members along with pictures quotes and a map drawn by Mr Evans through his life with his wife and their girls.

The encouragement of Lyle showed in his way that he marked every mile stone of his daughters on those walls and he marked every new idea or accomplishment in their lives. It was all on their walls. It was as if the house was showing its pride in raising the family that came to live within it's walls like the proud parents that Mr and Mrs Evans most certainly were.

As the sun peeked over the roofs of houses and its rays fell gently onto the Evans home it was bound to be an unusual day. It was a common fact amongst the community that Lyle enjoyed being up to enjoy the suns awakening. Lyle was an alarm clock for the small and tight knit community. Lyle without a doubt every morning opened his front door to the enclosed porch. It was the hustle and bustle of Mr Evans every morning that woke their small community.

Lyle Evans knew the moment he had awoken that the day would not be a normal day. Stretching bodily he let out a cat like yawn. Lifting himself of the bed he ignored his slippers and allowed the cold tiles to wake him more. Padding across the threshold of his room and down the stairs, following the noise to the kitchen Lyle allowed the gratefulness he felt everyday to take over his body as he gazed at the forms of his wife and daughters as they giggled and bustled about the kitchen.

Without notice he made his way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to get ready for the day. It was as he was rubbing a towel through his hair that he heard screaming from his angels. Quickly making his way down and into the kitchen. Lyle felt his heart stammer in déjà vu, this was not a normal day and if his eyes were not deceiving him then there would never be a normal day again for sitting on the kitchen window sill resting was an owl with a letter. A memory from a forgotten past flittered to the forefront of his mind. Stealing his nerves, Lyle stretched out a shaking hand and grasped the letter that was attached to the owl. With a shaky breath he turned it over to look at the party addressed.

"Petunia, it's for you." He said as he shakily handed the letter over and turned back to the owl.

"Could you please wait while I pen a confirmation." he told the owl gently and moved into the living room to find a pen.

Petunia had magic? He never noticed any accidental magic from her like he had Tom. It was concerning, the Hoggy-warts express held painful memories for him. Would he be able to send his daughter of on that train? He knew it was what was best for her, but it was not something he wished to dwell upon. Penning down his reply quickly he walked back into the kitchen and gave his reply to the owl. It seems the girls had decided to give the owl a treat and a good thing too. He had only had magical contact briefly when Tom was getting ready for his first year Tom had went to Diagon Ally and as a present to Tom, Lyle, had given him money that he had saved up from working odd jobs so that Tom could buy something for himself and of course he bought books. It was insightful, it allowed the two to learn about the wizarding world. Though brief Lyle had an idea of what was needed as proper etiquette in the wizarding world.

Watching as the owl disappeared of into the distance Lyle was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve. Looking down he felt his lips pull up in a small smile. It was his Tune.

"Daddy, you okay?" she questioned the concern in her violet eyes shining through.

"Yes, just thinking about someone." He told her ruffling her hair.

"Who?" Lily chirped curiously.

Pansy knew that the subject of Tom was a sore one for Lyle and even after all these years he still could not talk about the boy without choking up. Pansy was aware that she didn't know much about the boy, just his name and that he was Lyle's younger brother and that the last time he saw him was when he was when the boy was eleven and had waved him off to a private boarding school for gifted children. Was it because of this school?

"Petunia, why don't you read that letter for your dad." Pansy cut in at the pained expression that fell across her husband's face.

Throwing his wife a grateful look she shook her head and concentrated on her daughter unaware that Lyle was reliving a memory long past.

"We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…" it was as these words fell that Lyle found himself being pulled into the past it was fortunate that Lily interjected when she did as Lyle was sure had she not, he would have been lost in despair after.

"What's that?" Lily asked making Petunia glare at her sister for interrupting her.

"It's a school Lily, for magic people like us." Petunia told her with a little anger. Hadn't she just read the letter with her.

"I suppose it hasn't sunken in…" Lily said sheepishly reading the look on her sister's face correctly.

"Wait, what do you mean us?" Pansy asked her daughters breaking up the staring contest between the two.

"Lily and me, Ma." Petunia answered making her father frown, they both had magic? How had he not noticed any accidental magic from the both of them? It was a replaying question in his head but a very valid one. He could get away with missing accidental magic from one with his blinkers blocking out all the magic in his life but blocking out two magical users that should have been harder.

"You both can do magic?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, daddy. We wanted to surprise you when we learned to fly…" Petunia answered trailing off.

"How come I didn't get a letter?" Lily asked grumpily.

"It's because you're too young for one. You'll get yours when you turn eleven." He said without thinking. It was a common fact that all witches and wizards started attending formal schooling when they turned eleven, well to him at least.

"You sure know a lot about this place dad." Lily said in awe.

"My younger brother attended there…" he answered softly a sad smile on his face. He'd never spoken to his girls about his connection to the magical world, but they were like Tom and if his knowledge could help them even minutely to navigate through the magical world then he would teach them all he knew and if this helped in his search for his brother his heart could take a back seat in this.

"You have a younger brother?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Yes-"

"What's his name?" Petunia cut him off, if she wasn't so excited with the overload of information Lyle was sure she would have been completely mortified at her behaviour. "How come we've never met him before? How-"

Lyle held up his hand raising a brow in amusement as his daughter's face turned bright red at her lack of decorum. Chuckling lightly, he tried to tell his daughters about Tom-tom, key word being tried.

"His name's Tom and we were inseparable at one stage…on his eleventh birthday his Hogwarts letter came, I'd never saw him so excited as I did on that day…I- the first of September of that year was the last time I saw him…"

Sensing his distress Pansy shushed her girls and began listing the things Petunia would need to take with her to Hogwarts.

"Ma, why does she need all that?" Lily asked frowning. A new toothbrush, towels, slippers, etc. Lily didn't understand it was not like Tune was moving out.

"Well she'll be living for nine months of the year there." Lyle said bringing himself back into the conversation, the statement and situation obvious to each member of the Evan's family but Lily.

"What?" Lily asked breathlessly her body shifting between hot and cold so swiftly it left her dizzy on her feet.

"It's a boarding school." Petunia told her like it was no big deal.

It may have not been a big deal to Petunia but to Lily it was. Petunia was her only friend, the only person who she could share in the wonders of magic, the elation at learning something new about their magic and now she was going to go away and leave her? Petunia was her sister! If she left Lily would have no one she'd be alone. Lily did not like the idea of Petunia being away for so long. She was in no way ready to let her sister go. Lily knew she was going to explode without notice she leapt out of her seat and ran out the door ignoring the cries behind she ran determinedly down to the park and to a set of swings. Lily didn't know if her anger and hurt would dissipate but she would release the pent-up magic that she knew was in her body and she didn't care what it took she was determined to fly today.

 **And there we go. Chapter 4 is done. I know I keep promising SS but without a doubt our favourite potions professor will make his appearance in the next chapter. Merry Christmas everyone. Hope the holidays treat you well and you have a happy new year.**

 **The next chapter will only be out after new year before the 7** **TH** **of January it will be out.**

 **Please review.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't help myself I was sorely tempted to write this chapter. Please forgive me, Severus Snape happened to be my favourite character from the start and I was just too excited and now let's start chapter five.**

 **Chapter 5**

Lily had once asked Petunia what she dreamt about, and it wasn't what she expected. If Petunia did dream it was crazy and outlandish if not that then something that she couldn't remember. Lily never voiced her dreams scared that she was abnormal. Lily had for a very long time felt out of place and like she did not belong, it was only after her discovery of magic that she felt the weight lifting slightly off her shoulders.

Panting slightly Lily let her gaze roam over the green field. It was a plain field the only structure being the swing set placed dead centre in the middle of the field. Closing her eyes Lily took a deep breath and held it for a few second before letting out a massive yell. Trying to find some semblance of calm Lily huffed in frustration when she couldn't find any, stomping her way to the swing Lily plopped herself onto the swing and using her legs she propelled herself into the air. Back and forth and back and forth, her legs moving in a slight rhythm as she concentrated on getting herself higher in to the air.

So focused on her task Lily missed the twinge in the back of her neck that notified her that she was being watched. Her expulsion of emotions had gotten the attention of a shabbily dressed boy whose curiosity always got the better of him.

Severus Snape, a quietly happy sort of person. His home life was not great, but it was not terrible either, or so he liked to believe. His mother made up more than enough for the lost love between him and his father. His dad was tolerable when he wasn't drunk and that was a very rare occurrence.

Focusing his attention on the girl on the swing set Severus was mesmerised, her red hair was fiery and lively. It moved through the air like a wave of fire. It was not unusual to see red hair in their town but to see it as vividly coloured as the girls was, well that was a rare sight. Keeping his eyes planted on her he felt his heart leap when she did, off the swing and into the air where she hovered for just a few seconds before she gently lowered to the ground. Before he knew it, Severus found himself walking toward the girl, it was as their eyes met that Severus blurted out the first thing that came to mind when he noticed the clear emerald eyes focus on him.

"You're a witch." Fell from his mouth before he could stop it and he felt himself wince, that wasn't a very polite thing to say in muggle society. It was only made more concrete as her face pulled in derision for a moment making Severus pull back before it smoothed out into a gentler look of understanding.

"I know." She told him simply. It was an awkward moment as he stood there fisting his hands into the front of his shirt trying to quell his thrumming nerves. Very aware that the girl was summing him up.

"My name's Lily Evans." She said thrusting out her hand making Severus jump and stumble backwards. Severus was staring at her hand uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before she shook her hand out to him. "Well?" She giggled shaking her hand at him. This boy made her forget just how mad she and exactly why, she liked him already, he could make her laugh.

Snapping out of his stupor Severus grabbed her hand and shook it staring at her lovely face and only made aware that he had not said anything when she raised an eyebrow, tripping over his words he finally managed to respond. "Severus Snape." He mumbled keeping his eyes on her face and watching her face break into a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Severus."

"You as well…" he said softly a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Bit of a mouthful that is. Hmm, Rus, Evry – no, Evie – yuck, oh! How about Sev?"

"What?" Severus asked unable to keep up with the girl.

"For your nickname, people with more than a three-syllable name are in need of a nickname." She explained nodding her head sagely.

"I guess Sev is okay." He whispered with a small smile it would be much later in his life when Severus Snape realized he had missed all the ques that Lily gave off at this meeting that should have made him realize she was a cracked pot….in a good way but for now as he stood with an uncertain smile on his face he felt happy at having found a friend.

It was the start of something beautiful, a moment in time that both Lily and Severus would treasure forever.

"Let's play!" Lily exclaimed pulling him by the wrist over to the tree.

"What?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well you have magic, don't you? You have to know how to use it too, right." She told him as if it the most obvious thing in the world. Nodding his head slightly Severus was hard pressed not to break out into full blown grin. He could do magic with Lily! Severus had learnt along time ago how to expel the build-up of magic that created accidental magic. It wasn't a conscious choice at first but soon he was able to feel his magic and it helped him avoid being his father's personal punching bag most of the time.

They had been playing around for a bit with their magic, Severus showing Lily a few tricks making her squeal in delight, after they had both depleted some of their magic a simple game of tag between the two of them ensued. It was not long into their new game when a voice yelled out for Lily, turning his head slightly Severus felt his eyes widen. A girl with purple eyes and ash blonde hair stood on top of the small hill hands placed on her hips. Slowly she made her way down and Severus found himself unable to look away. Her hair seemed to glow silver in the setting sun and it seemed to turn the purple of her eyes luminescent. Where Lily's vibrant colouring drew you in to her this girl was a whole different story, she seemed muted? Cooler? Severus didn't know exactly-

"Tune!" Lily yelled in greeting snapping Severus out of his thoughts.

"Don't you Tune me. You're in trouble for running off the way you did." She admonished completely ignoring the other person standing next to her sister.

"I'm sorry, I caused so much trouble, I didn't want to be left alone when you have to start school, but I'll be okay now, I've got Sev." Blinking, Petunia turned her unnerving gaze to a now very fidgety Severus.

"This is Severus Snape he can do magic like us." Lily introduced to her sister. Petunia finally registered the person standing next to her sister and had to stop herself from wrinkling her nose in disgust, the boy was dirty. His hair was a mess and she could see the neglect in the oily knots, his eyes were sunken in and encompassed in dark circles, his lips were cracked his skin slightly dry. From what she could see there was dirt caked under his finger nails. He was the very image of an unkempt little boy. Not the sort Petunia wanted her sister to hang about and she would have said so too, if she didn't know that he was exactly what Lily needed. Someone who could keep Lily occupied and understand her, because he had magic like them if Lily was to be believed and Lily had never lied, oh she certainly tried to, but she was a terrible liar also her father would tan her hide if she dismissed someone just because of their appearance. So keeping her negative thoughts to herself Petunia re-examined the boy in front of her and instead of seeing the negative only she tried to find something in him. The eyes, yes, his cheekbones, nose, his facial features were that of an aristocrat. Oh wow, he'd actually be a pretty cute thing once he cleaned up. It was as she was scanning him a third time did it occur to Petunia that something was amiss with the boy. If this slip of a boy could make sure Lily wasn't lonely Petunia would be eternally grateful. Keeping her face as neutral as she could Petunia shoved out her hand garnering the exact same response Lily had received making Lily break out in quiet giggles as Petunia continued unperturbed.

Severus felt himself stumble back as a hand shot into his view, the sense of déjà vu that flew threw him would have made him scowl that the same type of greeting could shock him twice if it were not for the raised eyebrow of Tune and her very dignified posture.

"Petunia Evans, I'm Lily's older sister." She said making Severus gape, they looked nothing alike. Sure it was an assumption he had first concluded but to hear it, solidified it and made it real and completely unbelievable at a first glance. Their colouring alone would put them at other ends of the gene pool if one didn't look closed enough, but he was Severus Snape, a genius in his own right and so he did, they had the same nose and the same lips, their eye shape similar the only facial difference he could pick out from the two was their face shape, while Petunia's was oval and painted a sort of sullen fairy look to it Lily's was heart shaped and made you think of a mischievous sprite. Blinking again out of his comparison between the two sisters when a hand waved in front of his face, taking a step back Severus sent an apologetic smile toward Petunia.

"We get that a lot, nobody can believe we're sisters." Lily chirped in hoping to help her new found friend out.

Sliding a glance toward the red head Severus sent her a small smile making her beam at him.

"Well then Sev, was it?" Petunia said with a smile using the nickname that had Lily written all over it, to get the boys attention.

"Yes."

"Why don't you walk home with us the sun's pretty much set, dad can take you home, he won't mind." Petunia offered the feeling of something amiss seemed to grow in her tummy making her uncomfortable. There was something off with him, she just knew it.

"It's alright my house is not that far, thank you for the offer." He stammered out politely.

Petunia would have let it drop then and there had she not noticed the disappointment that had marred Lily's face.

"Oh no I insist, plus dad can make sure you don't get in trouble with your parents for staying out so late." Petunia said with a smile as she grabbed his wrist in much the same fashion as Lily and began to drag him to their house as Lily skipped merrily beside them.

There was something off about him, he was different and Petunia was as stubborn as a bloody donkey when she wanted to be and right now she wanted to know what was wrong with the boy and since her knowledge was not enough the next best thing was her parents, they had more knowledge then her and they would know what was wrong with him and if not she'd just keep looking until she found out what it was.

It wasn't long before they three found themselves standing in the entrance hall of the Evans household.

"Mum! Dad! I brought home Lily and a guest!" Petunia yelled into the air.

 **There it is chapter five. I was too excited for this chapter I had so many ideas running through my head for this. If you guys need any clarification on anything let me know also if it seems to all over the place please tell me so that I can correct it or try to at least. Out earlier than expected. The next chapter will be within the same time frame I was supposed to release this one. By the way when Petunia was thinking he would look cute I was thinking of 6 year old Sasuke Uchiha before his clan was massacred.**

 **Well hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be the Evans meeting Sev and of course they're realization of an abuse case in their house. What they do about it I haven't quite figured out yet.**

 **Until next time.**

 **And a Happy New Year ( a bit early but meh…)**

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right here's the next chapter Sev meets the parents. There are many mistakes in the previous chapters that I've picked up on, so I took them down and tried to edit them and I put them back nothing major has changed just the missing words and so forth like the year in which Lyle was born if you guys want to take a look at that it does not affect the story at all or change the plot. Biggest changes are in chapters 3 to 5 but like I said earlier nothing major.**

 **Chapter 6**

Severus had been no rush to go home when he met Lily not that he ever was in rush to go home, anyway, but when Petunia began to drag him to their house Severus very much wanted to shout at the blonde-haired girl.

Severus allowed his gaze to roam over the Evans' walls as he waited in the foyer with Petunia, Lily had run on ahead to get her parents. His eyes fell on the pictures, they seemed to be in a chronological order, pictures of when Lyle and Pansy were dating to their wedding, moving into their new home, through Pansy's pregnancy with Petunia, bringing Petunia home and so on. It was a house filled with love, something Severus was unaccustomed to. Blinking back into reality he turned to face Petunia who was smiling at him.

"Dad loves memories." She told him when she noticed his gaze return to her.

"It's nice…" he replied to her hoping the compliment sufficed.

Patting his arm in reassurance Petunia waited silently with Sev when she heard her parents make their way down with her sister. Petunia would get her answers now, she was sure of it. Her dad would know, it was his job to know wasn't it?

Lyle Evans was a social worker, he loved his job and hated it at the same time. He loved bringing joy and hope to the children he helped but he hated the state that he found them in. When Lyle let his gaze sweep the foyer, he found an obvious case of child neglect standing next to his oldest daughter. Keeping his features neutral he allowed a smile to slip onto his face.

"Good evening." He greeted the nervous boy.

"Good evening sir, madam." He returned the greeting with a slight bow.

"Oh! What a polite dear you are!" Pansy squealed stepping forward and grasping his hands together in hers.

"My name's Pansy feel free to call me aunty Pans dearie." She said with jubilance, whilst Pansy was a stay at home mom, she knew an abuse/neglect case when she saw one courtesy of her husband, she knew her over sugary persona would throw the boy of kilter, but it would help Lyle to puck out just how bad the boy was if she could unhinge the boy a bit. She had helped Lyle on a couple of his cases before Petunia was born and she continued to do so for her husband.

"Thank you, ma'am but I really should be going…" Severus tried again feeling overwhelmed by the jolly atmosphere of this family.

"Oh, I'm sure we could call your parents and let them know where you are." Pansy stated allowing her gaze to fall on her husband.

"Oh no, that's a bad idea my father hates the phone, well technology in general…" he trailed of.

"Not to worry son, I'll take you home after a quick meal how does that sound, I'm sure your parents won't mind if I explain it to them." Lyle said eyes narrowing when the boy flinched as he placed his hand upon his shoulder.

Severus was tired, he was magically and physically drained, the joy he felt today had made him emotionally tired as well. It wouldn't hurt to give in this once to the need of having a perfect day now would it? It seemed so unreal that he could have such a perfect day and so against his better judgment the young boy allowed himself to be pulled into the Evans family dinner.

He watched the interaction between the family, Mrs Evans was beautiful in his opinion. He knew where Lily inherited her looks and personality from. Petunia was much like her father in every aspect from the way she ate her supper to the way she indulged Lily.

It was quite an experience for Severus who could not help but wonder if this was how a normal family acted nor could he stop the pangs of anger, jealousy and sadness from poking at him but those were emotions he knew how to bury before they hurt and so he did just that and allowed himself to fall into the company provided. Severus could not remember a time when he was so carefree. It was to be his happiest moment and a moment that would change his life forever.

Lyle and Pansy watched the interaction of the young boy with their daughters and found him to be quite engaging, he was a bright and brilliant boy. They were enamoured by the young lad. They didn't know him long or at all for that matter, but they were determined to get to know this little boy whom their Lily had wrapped around her finger. There wasn't much to go on, but they just knew that there were great things waiting in the future for this skinny bruised boy. It didn't take long though for them to draw out a beautiful child from the boy he was rather engaging and quite enchanting when he opened his mouth to regale stories of the wizarding world he admitted to hearing from his mother.

It was much later in to the evening when Lyle decided to escort Severus home after cajoling the address out of the boy Lyle decided a cool walk with the boy would prove more fruitful in gaining insight on the boy than a quick drive.

Severus, Lyle observed, was quiet and seemed comfortable in the silence between nothing abnormal about yet when a closer look was taken, he noticed the boy wasn't silent because he enjoyed the silence, Severus was nervous he shifted quite inconspicuously, but his eyes remained alert hopping from one place to the other finding things to occupy his mind with. It was a sad realization that Lyle came to, Severus was not anti-social, yet it was a far cry to call the boy socially inept. From the way his eyes moved over everything Lyle was not passed believing the boy had a very creative mind hidden behind those walls he built. It would be such a waste. With a sigh Lyle began to his normal questioning to the boy as he did his other cases the only difference being that Severus didn't know he was a case.

Turning onto Spinners End it was not surprising that the neighbourhood had abuse cases he had assisted and removed at least three children in the past 10 years from this part of town it was sad. The were a lot of sad stories to come out of this street and if he had been any other person Lyle would not want his daughters anywhere the life forms of Spinners End, but he was who he was and he encouraged his daughters to look beyond what they saw because it was what was inside that made all the difference and he had never been so proud of his girls as he was that day, they had seen a wonderful boy underneath the mismatched clothing and his unkempt appearance.

Eileen Snape was a very sallow skinned, sullen looking woman. Severus resembled his mother much with his effeminate features. The sallow skin did not follow him though and the feminine features took nothing away from his boyish masculinity but seemed to enhance it. Were all magical people attractive? Because from the ones Lyle knew they seemed so in their own right of course. Then again Lyle rarely had anything bad to say about a person and he'd really would rather look at the inside then outside of a person. Eileen Snape upon noticing her Severus had ushered her son in, quickly putting the door and herself between Lyle and her son. As sad as it was to see it also proved to Lyle that Eileen did protect her child from the abuse to the best of her capability.

Playing it off Lyle greeted the woman cheerfully.

"Good evening Mrs Snape. My name's Lyle Evans. I apologize for keeping Sev out so late he made friends with my girls and they brought him home for dinner it was too late to let the lad walk home by himself. I hope you don't mind terribly."

"Sev?" She asked the question in her eyes making his smile lessen.

"Severus. Mrs Snape-"

"Eileen please. Call me Eileen." The interruption was not rude and quite smooth in its delivery, but it still told Lyle everything he needed to know. Eileen did not like being referred to as Mrs Snape and it made him hard pressed to hide the smile that was fighting to make its way onto his features.

"Of course. Eileen. Please call me Lyle." He responded in kind making the woman throw him a tentative smile. He had to play things just right if he wanted things to work in his favour for the little boy. He had tolerated many things growing up, but child abuse had never been one of them. He would see to it that Severus got a happy childhood.

It seemed that Eileen was starved of human company as well she seemed quite eager to engage with him in conversation until Severus pulled on her skirt.

Looking down at her son for his bad manners. He knew it was rude to interrupt adults when talking that was a trait ingrained in to him, but he didn't want his mother to get into trouble, so Severus would forget his ingrained traits for his mother.

"Mother it's nearly nine…" he whispered to her unaware that Lyle had also heard him.

With widening eyes Eileen bid Lyle a hasty goodbye before slamming the door in his face and leaving a very startled Lyle. With his brain finally catching up to his body he allowed a sigh to fall through his lips.

"Well there you have it Mr Evans…" he whispered to himself and indeed he did for it was case of not only child abuse but domestic abuse too.

He was going to need to act fast on this. Like ripping of a band aid. He had never thought of doing something so unempathetic before as he was now, but he had never dealt with a magical case before. With a sigh Lyle turned on his heel and allowed his mind to wander to the conversations he would have with Eileen Snape in the future concerning the well-being of her son.

He hoped beyond all hope that her son meant more to her than anything else or this would be the single most painfilled case in his entire career.

 **Right there we go chapter 6 and with fewer mistakes than the last few chapters. I hope. I am currently working on the next chapter as I write this so with fingers crossed it should be up tomorrow or the following day.**

 **I'd appreciate knowing your thoughts on my story so far, so please let me know in review. Thanks to all of you reading my story it's keeping me from just dropping it. I've never posted before because I lose interest too quickly in an idea but I have no intention of doing that here. I started this and I want to finish it because dropping it now would be unfair to you. I don't want to leave you guys hanging to long for a new chapter and wondering if I'm going to update so my updates will be regular once or twice a week.**

 **Hope my story still has you interested.**

 **Wishing you guys all the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the constant reviews notwritten. I really appreciate them. Anyway here is chapter seven if you guys need any sort of clarification let me know.**

 _ **Flashback/thoughts**_

 **Chapter 7**

It didn't take long for Severus to become a part of the Evans family's lives. The boy brought a whole new light into their home and if the boy reminded Lyle a little too much of his younger brother, well he was not complaining. It became apparent in the months that passed that Severus Snape was without a shadow of a doubt an unofficial member of the Evans family. His peculiar quirks brightened their home. A day without Severus meant something was amiss in their household and if the bruises they saw became more apparent nothing was said as there was nothing that they could do for the time being and it took all of Lyle and Pansy's restraint not to intervene in his home life.

As it stood, they had no right to do so and with every new bruise Lyle wished the days to go by quicker it was not long until the last day of July fell and it was as the seven-month died that Lyle would put his thoughts to action.

"You would like me to accompany you to Diagon Alley?" Eileen asked as from behind the door of her home.

"That is correct Eileen. Severus has informed us that you are a witch and as we were hoping to take Severus on this trip with us to Diagon Alley, we wondered if you would like to join us?" Lyle asked with a smile on his face. Severus had yet to return home as he was playing in the Evans living room with Petunia and Lily. Although he was aware that Lyle was on a work call at the moment.

"I-" Eileen began to speak before shaking her head this was by far the most discomposed that Lyle had ever seen her in the months that he had interacted with the woman.

"Please Eileen, Pansy and the girls were looking forward to your company." That little titbit was his most powerful weapon. In the months that passed Eileen and Pansy had developed quite a relationship and Eileen had taken a shine to their oldest and took it upon herself to educate both the girls in the proper ways of wizarding society. It helped that Petunia already held herself like a proper lady, Lily on the hand needed some work.

"I don't know…" Eileen said uncertainty clear in her voice.

"It would only be a couple of hours Eileen, it would do you well to get out of the house." Lyle coaxed.

"If it's only for a little while I suppose I could…" she said finally caving.

"Well then that's great we'll come by to pick you and Sev up in the morning is eight alright."

"Yes, that's fine." She replied in quite a daze as she and Lyle said their goodbyes to each other and Eileen went back inside her house to clean the already clean home. Even with all the apprehension running through her veins Eileen could not help the bubbling of excitement she felt at the thought of returning to the wizarding world even if briefly.

In the last ten years aside from the birth of her beloved Severus there were no bright spots in her life and a return to the wizarding world with her son however brief would eclipse all of her bright spots because she would be sharing her world with her son. She could show him her world sooner than she hoped.

She had been daydreaming for hours about the places she would show her son and it was not long before her boy had come back home and headed straight to bed. _He must have eaten supper with the Evans._ It set her at ease knowing that there were people looking after her baby. Too soon though did she hear the front door a slam.

"Eileen!"

Feeling her heart thump in her chest, she took a shuddering breath. That voice made her feel like she was in the presence of a dementor it sucked away her happiness and left her in despair. It made the tears want to fall from her eyes. It was Tobias Snape the man she had fallen hopelessly in love with after Hogwarts all because he gave her the bloody time of day.

Oh, she thought she was smart playing hard to get, making him work to get to know her. After all she was a pureblood and he was muggle, yet there was just something about him that drew her. He was charming, he made her laugh and she loved his 'protectiveness' over her. It made her feel wanted like she was the only thing that mattered in his world, that his devotion to her would allow all her flaws to pass under a bridge, but she was stupid she should have noticed. She was a slytherin wasn't she? She should have noticed, in time he would start yelling and degrading her when he didn't like the things she said and like a bloody idiot she would try to placate him. Calm him, reassure him that he was right, and she was wrong and that he was the man and that she would listen to him like a good and loyal woman should. She remembered so much of her time with him. The first time he told her that he loved her it was a moment she wished to thank the Gods, they had created someone for her and he made her feel special. It didn't matter that he made her cry more than she ever had in her whole life in a span of mere months, it didn't matter because he loved her. It was years in the making and if she wasn't so blinded by her own desire for a perfect family life, for love then maybe she would have noticed. The not so gentle touches, the harsh language aimed at her, the roaming hands of frustration. All of this and yet even now she couldn't find it in herself to leave because as stupid as it was, she fell in love with the man she met all those years ago and she kept on hoping he would shine through this monster. It had yet to happen.

Keeping her eyes lowered to the ground not meeting his gaze Eileen placed the meal of her husband on the table. Greeting him softly with a gentle hug that left her unsteady she moved away from the imposing figure that her husband. Gazing at him she thought that maybe that's what drew her to him, he was tall, broad, muscled and he was terribly wild. Was that it? The sense of danger he let off that had her finally giving into him. She saw it now, just how wild he could be, it was not the type of wild you wanted to be around though.

Turning silently Eileen left him alone lest he go of at her for staring at him while he ate his meal. The first time he hit her, he had cried begged her not to go, that he hadn't meant it and what did she do, she believed him. She fell for the tears and the words of apology that spilled from his lips.

Even now as she swept the floor like a bloody muggle she could hear the words of her father ringing in her ears. She could see him standing in his study his hands clasped behind his back.

 _About twenty years ago at the Prince Manor_

" _Daddy, you wished to speak to me?" Eileen called._

 _Those darks eyes slid toward her the disappointment in them had her throat seizing up and her blinking back tears._

" _Eileen, take a seat dear." He acknowledged gesturing to his chair. Taking the seat nervously Eileen clasped her hands in front of her to stop from fidgeting. Watching her father pace back and forth she waited patiently for him to speak as she was taught to do._

" _Eileen, that man I see the way he looks at you, the disapproval he has show's you, the control you let him have over you. I did not bring up a woman so weak as to let a man rule her." He spat she could tell his temper was getting the better of him it was a Prince trait she supposed._

" _Father Tobias is not a bad man." Eileen tried her formality hiding her rising temper._

" _I'm not saying that he is darling, but his behaviour with you is what I do not approve of. What if one day he loses his temper and strikes you what then?" he asked her his gaze imploring her to understand his point and for a tiny second her conviction for the man she proclaimed to love wavered in the face of her father._

" _If that happens then I will hex his bollocks off and leave him father." She told him quite firmly believing in her on words to be true._

" _And what if there is a child involved what then?"_

" _Daddy I'm nineteen." Eileen laughed his concern away._

 _Hearing her father sigh Eileen stopped laughing and turned her gaze to her father._

" _And that is my point, dear heart, you are young. I do not want the wool to fall over your eyes because of some muggle who caught you fancy." He practically spat._

" _What are you trying to say, father?" Eileen asked cautiously already knowing what he would say._

" _Break of your ties with that muggle, he is no good for you and never will be. Find another muggle if that's your cup of tea but I do not want you to have anything to do with that barbarian. He is not healthy for you." He softly demanded of her._

 _Keeping her emotions in check, Eileen managed to stop herself from yelling at her father. Vacating from her seat Eileen silently went over to her father and in their customary embrace of forgiveness Eileen laid her head against her father's chest._

" _Alright daddy." She choked out the words holding back the sobs. She knew all this but her heart was not willing to let go of Tobias so easily._

" _I know it hurts now my dear, but you will understand someday. I do this not to hurt you but because I love you." He whispered pressing a kiss into her hair before shooing her off._

 _Even as she exited Eileen had steeled her resolve she would prove her father wrong this time. That night Eileen fled from Prince Manor taking not a thing with her, nothing save the things Tobias had gifted her with._

She understood all to clearly what her father had seen then, and it was watching as her son drifted of into sleep that she felt the tears slip once more. Her father had been right and as much as she wanted to run back to him, she knew her father was not a forgiving man. She had deliberately disobeyed him and if by some miracle her father wished to see her. Eileen was too ashamed to show her face to the man who raised her, who taught her a multitude of wonderous things, every little thing she had taken and flung right back into the man's face. She did not deserve to be forgiven.

Kissing her son goodnight Eileen climbed in next to the boy not wanting to sleep near Tobias that night. Soon enough the morning sun awoke their household and with little effort Eileen left the confines of her son's bed to prepare Tobias' breakfast and pack his lunch. Making sure to keep the man happy Eileen bid him farewell before rushing to get herself ready and wake up her beautiful boy.

It wasn't long before the mother and son duo were picked up and heading to Diagon Alley in the Evans family car with directions courtesy of Eileen.

Eileen could not help the smile that blossomed on her face, nothing had changed, everything had remained the same it wasn't long before Eileen found herself telling Severus everything about Diagon Alley from Ollivander's wand shop to Flourish & Blotts. Her excitement seemed to rub on the rest of her companions to for it wasn't long before all their shopping was done and they found themselves sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The children had just finished their ice creams and were avidly discussing all they saw when Pansy asked if they would like to take a look Eeylops to see if they could find Petunia an owl. The three children jumped at the idea leaving Eileen alone with Lyle for a few minutes to watch over the bags.

"Thank you for inviting us along Lyle." Eileen said breaking the silence making Lyle look sheepish.

"It was no problem though I must admit my invitation wasn't so innocent."

"Oh?" Eileen asked raising a brow.

"I have not been entirely honest with you Eileen I've never had the chance to talk to you in complete privacy and with Pansy taking care of the kids I believe I should make you aware of exactly what my job is."

Gesturing for him to continue Eileen watched the man take a steadying breath before his eyes lost their usual empathy and became glassy almost as if the man was occluding which was not possible for a muggle but it did leave her wondering what his job was, that created the need for Lyle to be so formal to her.

"Eileen, I work for social services, specifically in child welfare. It was brought to my attention that Severus is facing parental neglect."

Eileen felt her world tilt.

 _No! No! No!_ Her perfect day was ruined. Social services were monitoring her and from Lyle's formal tone they were not happy with her son's treatment at home. She knew what that meant, she'd seen it happen plenty of times on her street in the years that she lived there. Children were taken away from their parents because of gross neglect and placed in foster families or orphanages. They wanted to take her baby from her.

 **And there we have it! chapter seven is complete and I think this is my longest chapter yet. Yay! Anyway the next chapter will be out sometime next week and I really don't want to give anything away so till then guys. Hopefully there are not a lot of mistakes.**

 **Please review I really would like to know what you guys think.**

 **Best wishes**

 **HS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the tips I went back and corrected chapter five and six. Onto chapter eight and things are finally starting to take off. So excited. I believe this is going to be my shortest chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

Her mind was racing but her features remained calm as she sipped her tea, she was sure Lyle could tell just how nervous she was. Her façade while calm did not mean her hands did not tremble ever so slightly.

"Oh?" she asked with a raised brow. It was the only articulate thing that she could respond with.

"We have reason to believe that your husband is abusive." Lyle responded.

"I see, and what reason have you to believe my husband of this?" Eileen asked aware that she had avoided the use of the word 'abuse' just as she suspected Lyle had.

"The bruises on your son's arms are to wide to have been inflicted by you also the discoloration around your neck points to domestic violence taking place within your home." The simple and clean-cut response had her shiver at its cold pronouncement/delivery.

If she had not been so shaken Eileen would have been impressed by Lyle's calculations and well-placed guess work.

"And you see my husband and I as unfit to care for Sev?" Eileen asked coolly.

"No, not entirely - I see an unfit father and a good mother trying to take care of her family."

It was nice to hear those words, to know that even with all her mistakes she was a good mother to her son.

"Thank you." She whispered knowing that he had no idea just how much those words meant to her, though his eyes did soften just a tad and his features relaxed.

"You are welcome, but Eileen you must know being a good mother isn't always good enough." He told her gently and although she wanted to protest, she knew he was right. With a nod of her head she watched him as he reclined back in his chair. There was a long and uncomfortable silence between the two before Lyle began to speak again.

"I've had dozens of cases and I cared tremendously for each child, but this is different. At first all I wanted to do was my job, don't misunderstand I did care because he was a child and not because it was my job, but then I got to know Sev and he wormed his way into our hearts. We love your son and we care a great deal for you as well. You're a strong woman Eileen but you need to be stronger. This case, Sev's case, it is personal for me. I really do want what's best for the both of you."

Eileen was incapable of speaking after the passionate way in which Lyle had spoken and so just nodded for him to continue.

"I must admit Eileen that I - you're only getting this chance because I pleaded for you to keep your son. We can help you if you would allow. Eileen, this is the only way you could be allowed to keep Severus. Divorce Tobias and testify against him, you will gain full custody of your son." He gave up on mincing his words or explaining himself. She could see that by the way he had taken a hand and ran it through his hair in frustration as slumped back into his chair, it was hard to acknowledge all of this for a moment as rational thought fled, her mind dividing her love and allowing her Prince temperament to flare.

"You are asking me to choose between my husband or my son?" she asked deathly quiet.

"Is there a choice Eileen?" he asked coldly. All traces of the friendly man she knew gone.

No. There really was no choice. It was at that moment that all the teachings and principles she had learned came rushing back to her and there was one core principle that stood out.

Protect your blood.

"No…there isn't is there." She answered softly a grimace pulling at her thin lips.

"It's going to be alright Eileen, Pansy and I, we'll stand by you, we will help you in any way we can." Lyle said as he reached and squeezed her shoulder.

With a shaky breath Eileen squared her shoulders. "Excuse for a minute, I just need a bit of fresh air."

The understanding look that fell across Lyle's face almost made her break down right there. She would not do that, though. She may have chosen to turn her back on who she was, but that did not mean she wasn't proud of where she came from.

"Take all the time you need." Lyle whispered to her as she passed.

Standing under the rafters Eileen could make out her son and Evans woman laughing as they made their way back to herself and Lyle. A genuine smile pulled at he lips as she saw her son laughing and talking excitedly with the youngest of the two girls. It was a sight she always wanted to see. To keep him smiling, laughing and carefree.

There really was no choice, was there? It would always be her son. She never understood before, but she did now. Being a parent was hard, being a mother even more so, but it was the most gratifying thing she ever experienced, and it physically pained her as she though about all the times she could not protect her son, all his tears, all the times he asked _why?_ She had failed him so many times. Not anymore though, Severus would come first as he always should have. Making her way back in she took her seat opposite Lyle.

"That was quick." He said in greeting.

"Yes, well I should not have needed that in the first place." She answered dryly making him laugh.

"May be not, but it is understandable." He told her a soft smile playing on his lips and a light in his eyes.

With a stiff nod Eileen forged on ahead. He did say he would help.

"Lyle, I have a favour to ask of you." She whispered earnestly.

With a raised brow and a nod for her to continue Eileen continued.

"Could you keep Sev tonight, please, I will pick him up tomorrow I-" choking on her words Lyle cut in.

"It's alright Eileen, well take care of Sev, just do what you need to do." He told her reaching out grasping her hand. Feeling the weight of something Eileen turned her hand toward her and felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to spill.

"Thank you, thank you…" she whispered trying to gain a hold of her emotions.

"You're welcome. Like I said you just do what you need to. Sev will be okay." He told her patting her hand before drawing it back. With a nod Eileen stood up once again.

"I will be back tomorrow evening for my son, Lyle." She told him solemnly as she walked toward the door only stopping to say her goodbyes to the four figures entering. Kneeling and giving her son a hug Eileen felt a rush of love for her son overcome her. It took away all her doubts and reservations. This was the right thing to do.

"Love you, Sev. Be good for Lyle and Pansy. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I love you too, mum." Sev replied in confusion as she released him from the hug. Placing a hand on her son's cheek she graced him with a soft smile and a nod of farewell before turning her attention to the Evans woman. While the two younger girls looked as confused as Sev, Pansy was grinning from ear to ear.

"I spoke to Lyle." Eileen told her knowing that would answer all the question the woman wanted to ask but could not with little ears. "Sev will be staying the night with your family, Lyle said it was okay-"

"Of course! We'd love to have Severus over, you don't worry about a thing. We'll take good care of him…." With a smile and a shake of her head Eileen blocked out the exuberant woman who had cut her off. It seemed to be a recurring trait within the Evans Family.

"…Sev is staying over for the night, sleep over we'll-" grasping Pansy's shoulder seemed to snap her out of her rant as she turned her gaze to Eileen. Motioning for the kids to go over to Lyle, Pansy eyed Eileen in question.

"Thank you for everything." Eileen told her softly watching as understanding dawned on the older woman's face and a smile bloomed.

"It's nothing dear you just do what you need to." Pansy told unaware that she was practically parroting her husband as she pulled the younger woman into a surprise hug. "You take care."

With a roll of her eyes Eileen pulled back.

"It's one night." Eileen said as she walked out the door not looking back and stealing her nerves. She was doing this for her son.

 **Chapter 8 complete. I had a bit of trouble writing this one but I hope it's okay. Eileen has left Severus in the care of the Evans', can't wait to post the next one. Hope you all are enjoying reading this. I'm hoping I'm doing some justice to the story. I**

 **Until next time.**

 **Please review.**

 **Wishing you all well.**

 **HS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I figure there is some suspense so here is chapter nine and I hope you like it. Thanks for the review Yomiii21. You really made my day. No point keeping you wondering what's going on. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

Eileen was nervous. Lyle had given her a hand full of galleons and she knew exactly what to do with it. She had made her way straight to Ollivander's and got herself a new wand. Cedar, Unicorn hair core and 14", she was proud of her wand.

It wasn't long before she found herself standing in front of Prince Manor. Stepping through the gate Eileen found herself filling with surprise. The wards had not rejected her. She was still viewed as a member of the Prince family. Even after all this time. The realization made a lump swell in her throat and every step she took toward the looming front door was shaky and to her it felt as if vertigo had set in. The agonizing ten seconds it took her to the doors left her grasping the pillars to gain her balance and her senses as she calmed her breathing.

This was the first time she would have seen her father in close to twenty years. It took everything she had not to turn tail and run back and gather her son from the Evans and just disappear, but she wouldn't do that to Sev. He deserves all the happiness she could give him.

"Well you've come this far." Eileen whispered to herself and placed her hand on the door and gave three brisk knocks.

 _What a muggle thing to do at wizard's home._ She thought dryly her lips pulling in amusement was soon wiped clean and nervousness spread through her body filling her very core as the door opened and she came face to face with the greatest man she knew, her father.

"Eileen." The disbelief whispered with that one word made her heart beat erratically.

She wanted to scream, to jump into her father's arms, to cry into his chest like she used to. To tell him that he was right. Instead she choked down everything she wanted to say, stopped herself from barreling into the older man, all the rationalizing she did flew out the window staring into those orbs mirroring her own.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked at last as she shifted awkwardly in front of the door.

"I had the wards set to alarm me if you ever returned home." He answered shifting out the door way and gesturing for her to come in.

With a nod of thanks Eileen entered through the doorway and took a deep breath. It still smelt the same as when she lived in it. The musky scent of books and the constant cinnamon and vanilla drifted through her nose and made all the tension in her body evaporate. Turning her attention back to her father she found him studying her, the wonder and disbelief still clear in his eyes.

Clearing her throat seemed to snap her father out of his stupor and set him in motion. Following in his footsteps Eileen found herself standing outside of her father's study and the irony was not lost to her or to her father it seemed, if the twitching of his lips was any indication.

The silence that followed them as they sat being served tea by the house elves unnerved Eileen. Had she forgotten how to speak to her father? Sitting and sipping at her tea in her father's study didn't bring her the comfort she remembered. She felt like an intruder, a stranger in someone else's space. This used to be her haven, it saddened her that she felt so out of place in her childhood home, still she could not help but blame herself for it. It was her own childishness that led to this point, where she sat in an uncomfortable silence with her father. It was getting to her, this awkward, tense air between them.

"I'm so sorry." She blurted into the empty space, her father was still as cool as cucumber though, he just placed his tea cup down silently and folded his hands in his lap.

"Sorry? For what exactly?" he asked still maintaining his cool.

"Everything." Eileen told him breathlessly as she fought down the tears yet again. She wanted to laugh at herself, she had never realized before what an emotional mess she was. Had she always been this emotional, this needy for support? Was she always seeking someone's approval? She didn't know, in all honesty, she was disgusted by herself. It did not help when her father's eyes softened and shined with the love in them that she had long forgotten, she couldn't hold it any longer as she stared into those dark orbs shining with love for her, she broke down, she squashed her palms into her sockets and cried. She didn't notice when her father moved to her side or when she ended up sitting in his lap like she use to as a child with her face buried in his chest as she wailed. She cried herself to sleep as her father rocked her in his arms and rubbed soothing circles into her back and pressed kisses into her hair.

It was the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time. She slept deeply and without worry and even in her unconscious state she knew that she was safe and home.

She woke up the next morning in her old room feeling the most refreshed she had in years glancing about the room, Eileen found it just as she had left it, her father had touched nothing. With a small smile she got out of the bed and got herself prepared for the day. It had been such a long time since she had use actual robes and she found she didn't miss them. She thought she would have missed everything about her world, but it wasn't so, in a way that made her happy because she had always hated robes and it meant that she had not lost who she was completely.

Walking out she was informed by her personal house elf, Vivi, that she was to join her father in the family room for breakfast. Eating breakfast with her father was just like it was all those years ago, it seemed to her that her father ignored the fact that she had left for close to twenty years and it made her feel guilty even more.

"Are you not upset with me?" she asked quietly.

"No, I am quite furious with you," he answered, and she felt her already broken heart crack even more, "But it is overshadowed by my happiness at seeing you well." He finished off with a small tilt of his lips.

"I'm sorry, daddy, I never meant to hurt you, I just…" she trailed of, closing in on herself. She didn't know what she wanted to say, she thought she did. She thought she would come home to her father and tell him she was sorry and inform him of Sev and that would be that. She didn't expect herself to break down and cry her heart out to her father. She didn't expect him to welcome her with open arms, to still accept her.

"I know." It was with those two words that Eileen found herself spilling her guts to her father. Everything that had happened from the day she left to the birth of her son. It was only when she started talking about Sev that she realized just how much she had taken away from her father and her son. What a horrible person she was, to not allow her son the chance to know is grandfather and vice versa.

"Eileen?" her father questioned making her snap out of her thoughts. With a small smile she shook her head, there was no point on dwelling on the past she was going to change, and she knew she already was because it started now.

"My son, was born on 9th of January 1960, 7 pounds and 7 ounces at three in the morning, he was stubborn, didn't want to leave my body." She told him with a breathy laugh.

Her father was enchanted with her as she told him all about his grandson.

"He is as stubborn as they get, he looks just like you, you know. The same eyes, nose, everything! He is a replica of you, I swear daddy he is just like you! Even down to his mannerism and he has never met you!" Those last few words seemed to sober her up as she gazed at her father before clearing her throat and continuing. "I suppose it really is true about that whole name thing muggles go on about." She mused to herself.

"And what is my grandson's name?" Her father drawled amusement lit in his eyes.

"Sev, it's short for-"

"Severus." Her father finished for her.

"I named him after you daddy. The minute I saw him, I knew he was going to be a great man, just like you." She admitted quietly.

"That is a terrible name." her father scowled making her backtrack.

"What?"

"It's archaic! I am old dear heart, but I am not that old. That name is as ancient as it gets, I hate my own bloody name and you go saddle my grandson with it! Imagine how much he must hate his own name?" he asked his scowl deepening.

Eileen just sat there in shock before it cleared, and she snorted before blowing up into giggles.

"Really daddy. Every child at some point has hated their name, I still hate mine at times." She told him trying to stifle her giggles as her father sputtered in indignation.

"You have perfectly good name, it suits you." He told her hotly.

"Well so does my sons." She retorted with a chortle.

Falling into a comfortable chatter Eileen spent the rest of the day chatting and catching up with her father. Time passed by in a blink of an eye and soon Eileen found herself standing up to get back to her son.

"Are you leaving already?" her father asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so, I promised Sev I'd be back this evening for him." She told her father with a sad smile, she would miss him too.

"Alright then." Her father told her getting up cracking his stiff joints.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Eileen questioned.

"What do you think? I'm going to see my grandson." He answered her as is she were an idiot.

Following her father dazedly. Eileen brought herself back to reality when she saw her father reach for the floo powder.

"Dad, muggles don't have a floo network."

"Ah, I forget how backwards muggles are." Her father spoke. "Well then how do we get there?"

"Apparition." Eileen informed him with a smile as she hooked her hand through her fathers and led him out the front door.

"Do you trust me?" she asked with a grin.

"Not in the least." He answered dryly as he tightened his hold on her arm. As she apparated them to Cokeworth.

 **Chapter nine done and Severus will be meeting his grandfather soon. Yay. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It's kind of funny when I'm writing this, words seem to escape me, and I find myself at a loss of how to express myself, does that happen to any of you?**

 **I really would like to know. Please review and let me know.**

 **Best wishes.**

 **HS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks, Kitsune Warrior 14…. For the review, really made my day** **.**

 **I feel like I should explain myself so I will in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10**

Lily was unaware of the impact she had on the people around her. She had with a single act changed the course of history. It was due to her wanting to share her gift with her sister that the future the world had been set on had changed.

Lily had known that jealousy and self-conscious insecurity that came from the feeling of being shadowed by a gifted family member thanks to her 'dream' family. She did not want Petunia to feel like that not in the slightest, she was sure that the pain of being inadequate compared to her would evolve into hatred. Renee was proof that it could have happened, because she could feel the beginning of hatred forming in Renee's heart toward her gifted cousin and as much as it disgusted both of her selves, she could not help the seed from planting itself in her heart.

Lily worked tirelessly with her sister and finally after months Petunia had shown her that she could perform magic. Everything was going great, they felt special, they knew that they were special. It didn't matter that they were different or that they could not relate to other children they had their own secret world. That all changed though the day Lily met Sev. She knew that after their initial introductions that she felt an unrecognizable pull toward the sullen boy and had it not been for Lily interference Petunia would have HATED Severus on site.

One small little act changed the course of so many lives, for you see had Lily not been as bull headed as she was and had given up on her sister being magical, then Petunia would have in her raging envy not given the boy a second look. She would have forsaken all that she had been taught because the world had showed her just how unfair it could be and she in her disappointment and anger would have lashed out at the only available source which would have been the unsuspecting Severus, but that was not the case. Petunia had seen Severus, she had taken note of Sev's oddness and as she had been taught, she made herself care and took Sev to the only person she knew who could help, her father and in doing so changed the fate of so many. It was an action that Petunia knew that for the rest of her days she would not regret, she and Lily had unknowingly gained a loyalty so strong that Severus would rather be kissed by dementor than betray them and this is how we find ourselves in the Evans home with nine year old Lily and Severus curled up on the living room carpet floor playing wizarding chess (Lyle had decided to buy a few items to get his daughters more acquainted with the wizarding world) with Petunia overlooking them reading her transfiguration text. It was a very homey site to look upon.

With a yawn Severus looked up at the chuckling Pansy.

"I think it's time you three head to bed." Lyle said speaking for his wife as he helped Petunia to her feet and Pansy guided Severus and Lily up the stairs.

"I'm not really tired." Lily argued with a yawn of her own.

With a chuckle Lyle guided his protesting daughter into her room and tucked her in. Petunia had argued that she was too old for such things, so the Evan parents found themselves in Lily's room tucking in both Severus and Lily.

"Goodnight you two, sleep tight." Pansy whispered laying a kiss on their foreheads and walking out of the room accompanied by her husband, looking upon his face Pansy let out a laugh.

"What has you in such distress?" she asked as she slipped into her side of the bed.

"Is alright to leave them alone?" Lyle asked worriedly. Looking at her husband curiously he continued. "He's a boy and she's a girl." He whined with a pout.

"Yes, they are nine, they're sleeping on bunk beds and we left the door open." Pansy answered mimicking his tone.

"Really, Lyle?" Pansy asked in exasperation when her husband did not relax. Thumping him with her pillow Pansy let out a bark of laugh as her husband fell back in shock.

"If you're this worried now I hate to think about when she's a teen." She teased.

"Don't go there." He told her with a grimace.

"Oh, you're such a worry wart, just remember Lyle, Sev is a good kid." Pansy said giving her husband a kiss goodnight before turning on her side.

Morning could not come quick enough for Lyle. He barely slept a wink, he agreed with his wife that Sev was a good kid and he trusted Sev with his daughter he just didn't trust his daughter. His Lily was too adventurous sometimes and he wondered when he would need to start worrying about her, when she turns thirteen? When she begins Hogwarts? After her first period? Those thoughts kept him up the whole night. With a sigh Lyle performed his morning ritual before heading to breakfast to get breakfast ready for his family only to stop short.

"Good morning, Severus." Lyle greeted with a smile.

"Morning Uncle Lyle." He yawned lifting himself off his arms.

"What's got you up so early son?" Lyle asked, a frown marring his face as he gazed at the boy who looked how he felt.

"Lily." Severus said with a groan as his head fell into his arms.

"What happened?" Lyle asked.

"Lily decided that a sleepover was not a sleepover if you did not stay up the whole night." Severus answered bluntly.

"I see, why don't you go wake up Tune, and the you two can help me wake up Lily." Lyle felt himself shiver at the vicious smile came upon the boy's face it was a mirror of his brothers and he felt his own answering grin. No harm in this revenge.

"What are you two plotting?" the question had snapped them out of their conspiratorial grins. Turning their gaze to the new comer they found themselves caught out by their target making Sev drop his head once again into his arms.

"What's wrong Sev?" Lily asked worriedly only to garner a huge grown of frustration that made her father laugh.

"He's just tired Lily." Her father assured her.

"Oh, well he should have gone to bed if he was tired." Lily quipped making the subject of the conversation glare at her. If looks could kill Lily would be dead ten times over but this is Sev and Lily. There is no world in which Severus would intentionally hurt Lily so even though his glare was deathly it held no heat toward Lily.

Of course, all this only served to amuse Lyle. This was going to be an interesting day.

An argument began between Severus and Petunia about which house she'd be sorted in. Severus was adamant that Petunia would be sorted into Hufflepuff, she was just too family driven to be anything else whilst Petunia herself was sure she'd be a Ravenclaw, her thirst for knowledge and adventures in books instead of real life cemented her belief, Lily didn't help at all by egging the two of them on. By the time Lyle had had enough, he was sporting a growing headache. Effectively chasing the three children out the house to play, Lyle did not get the break he so desperately needed because as soon as he started to drift of. The doorbell rang with a groan Lyle got to his feet with a shout to whoever was at the bloody door.

"Eileen. My word, time flew today…" Lyle greeted trailing of when he noticed an impressive sized man standing next to his friend.

"Yes, it did. Lyle this is my Father Severus Silas Prince. Dad, Lyle Evans he's helping me gain full custody of Sev." Eileen introduced taking his cue Lyle held out his hand for the man.

"How do you do sir?" Lyle greeted with a smile only to falter at the raised brow of the man.

"Daddy, be nice." Eileen admonished.

"Pleasure." The man drawled grasping Lyles hand.

Soon the three adults found themselves sitting in Lyle's living room.

"Pansy went out this morning to visit a friend and I chased the kids out to play a little while ago." He answered Eileen's unanswered question.

"How was Sev? Did he sleep okay?" Eileen asked earnestly.

At this Lyle laughed. "Not in the least." At Eileen's growing distress Lyle tried to calm her.

"It's not that he could not sleep, Lily just would not let him sleep, something about a sleepover meaning you don't sleep. I found the poor boy nearly passed out on the kitchen table."

"That's good." Eileen said with a breath of relief her shoulders relaxing.

"I suppose it is. He'll sleep like a rock this evening, I'm sure." Lyle said as he settled into his chair and gestured for the other two to make themselves comfortable.

It wasn't long before the three found themselves in a deep discussion about Eileen's predicament and placating Eileen's father. Pansy walked in on this, Lyle trying to calm down an infuriated Severus Snr.

"Hello." Pansy called into the living room quickly diffusing the situation with her presence.

"Pansy." Eileen greeted her excitement shone through her smile.

"Eileen, wonderful to have you back." Pansy said with a smile as she moved to hug the woman she was slowly becoming to see as a sister.

"It was only a night." Eileen told her friend feeling redundant as she gave a small eye roll. "Pansy this is father Severus Prince Snr."

"Oh! Sev's namesake. I've always loved Sev's name. It suits him." Pansy said as she shook Mr Prince's hand. Completely ignoring the silent triumph of Eileen or Mr Prince's pained smile.

"Now what were you three discussing?" Pansy asked and that's how Pansy found herself roped in and playing peacemaker between the three.

"Why can't I bloody well just hex the fool?" Severus grumbled.

"Will that satisfy you?" Lyle asked.

"No, as crude as it is. I rather punch his lights out." Severus admitted.

"Me and you both but muggle's have...rules we are expected to follow or we ourselves could end up in jail and leave the kids with no one." Lyle tried to explain tripping on the term 'muggles' and pausing at the 'rules', Lyle never thought he'd see the day when he'd be explaining society to a wizard let alone and aristocrat and just like everything else in Lyle's life Mr Prince was not what he expected of a high society person. No, the man was an enigma. He defied the social norm and Lyle like him even more, he did have his prejudice if you knew what to look for, but a person can't change how they were brought up to think completely so it fell like water of Lyle's back when the veiled insults about muggles fell.

"Nobody would know." He argued.

"Believe they will. Even if it takes them years they will. Muggles are interesting like that, there are few things in our world that cannot be forgiven even for the right reasons. Offing someone is one of those." Lyle replied with a shake of his head.

"This process of yours is the best and safest option, for all parties included, even that piece of-"

"Father!" Eileen yelled in shock.

"What?"

"Language."

"Dear heart, I had not said anything."

"You were about to!" Eileen shot back.

With a wicked grin on his face Severus asked. "How would you know?"

Sputtering at her father Severus continued. "I could have been about to say something clever or something foul, is there seer blood running through your veins that I, as your father, am unaware of?"

Watching the interaction between father and daughter had Lyle smiled. This was how it should be. It made him believe that no matter their future his girls would still be his girls.

"In any case, I do believe we have decided on a course of action." Pansy cut in making quite sure that the ensuing argument ended.

"As fun as this is when will I meet my grandson?" Severus sighed.

"The kids should be back soon." Pansy said looking out the window as well.

"I hope they're not arguing about houses again." Lyle groaned.

"Houses?" Eileen asked amused.

"Sev and Petunia have been at it since this morning about houses, they left the house debating which house she was going to be in."

The thought greatly amused the wizard and witch in the house.

"I told you Severus I will not be a Hufflepuff or bloody Gryffindor Lily!" Petunia yelled slamming the door.

"I still say Hufflepuff." Severus said sounding indignant.

"I don't look good in yellow." Petunia sniffed walking into the living room.

"Hello." Lily greeted making the other two to blink in surprise and turn their heads to the four adults.

Severus stared at Sev in utter shock, the child was practically a carbon copy of himself as a child.

"Merlin…" Severus breathed as he looked at his grandson.

"My word…" Pansy gasped. "I saw the resemblance, but this is uncanny."

Going over to his mother Sev hugged her around the waist. "Mum?" he whispered the question clear in his voice.

"Sev love, I want you to meet someone." Eileen told her soon gently extracting him from her side.

Taking that as his cue, Severus knelt in front of his grandson.

"Severus, it wonderful to finally meet you. My name is Severus Prince. I'm your mother's father." Severus said holding his hand out for the younger Severus.

Grasping his hand Severus shook his grandfather's hand.

"It's nice to meet you to sir." Sev said unsurely.

"Oh Sev, he's your grandfather no need to be so formal." Eileen laughed at the incredulous look her son gave her as if to say, 'I just met the man, mother!'

"You can't believe this guy is Sev's grandpa!" Lily yelled out.

"Lily!" Lyle glared at his daughter's rude behaviour.

"But he's not old!" Lily yelled at her father pointing at Sev and his grandpa.

Ignoring the aghast looks on everyone present Severus turned his gaze upon the bold girl. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared up at the approaching man.

"Why do you believe I'm not old?" Severus asked amusement alight in his eyes.

"Easy, you're not grey like my daddy and you don't have grandpa look to you." Lily replied.

"What is a grandpa look?" Petunia asked curiously.

"Well, wrinkly, walking stick and white hair and 'Ye whipper snappers stop that racket!'" Lily said changing her voice to take on that of the old man.

The rooms occupants all stared at the small red-haired girl in silence as she stood with a triumphant grin on her face.

"See he is not a grandpa!"

"That's stereo-typical Lily!" Petunia yelled.

"He's a wizard Lily!" Severus argued back.

The two other children riling up.

"Now, now I understand the Fiery Flower's point." Severus said with a smile at his name for the girl which he was going to use more often.

All three children looked up at him waiting for him to continue the impatience rolling of them palpable.

"Wizard's do not age the way muggle's do. So, I don't look like your muggle grandfather. Thank you for the compliment though." He said with a smiled gesturing the three children closer all of whom leaned in eagerly.

"Between us, I'm close to eighty." He whispered his face splitting into a grin at the wide-eyed look from the three children.

Dinner was a rowdy affair, with Severus entertaining the three children it became quite apparent that although Eileen naming Severus after her father was heart-warming. It was very confusing they soon realized. Severus had then requested that he should be referred to as Silas. Silas enjoyed his evening with his family even with muggles and he promised himself to do it more often. Unaware that the three other adults were thinking along the same lines as him.

"You know you're pretty cool for an old man." Lily said with a grin as she stood with her family to say goodbye to Silas.

"Lily." Was the chorused groan.

"Such a Gryffindor." Eileen said with a tired smile.

"She's a witch?" Silas asked his daughter in surprise at her nod Silas found the cogs on his head begin to turn.

"Interesting…" he mused.

"What is?" Lily piped.

"Nothing Fire Flower." Silas grinned.

Pulling his grandson in to a hug he heard the child sigh into his chest as her snuggled in.

"Don't tell mum this, but your hugs are better than hers." Severus whispered with a cheeky grin as he pulled back. Patting his grandson on the shoulder Silas stood up and gave a goodbye to everyone.

"I will see you all soon."

"Eileen, maybe you and Sev should stay the night." Pansy suggested as they made their way back into the living room.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Eileen answered politely.

"Nonsense, you and Sev can sleep in Tune's room, the girls can sleep in Lily's." Lyle said nodding his head toward the stairs.

"Thank you." Eileen said her voice filled with gratefulness toward the kind couple.

"What's wrong Lily?" Petunia asked her sister. Gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sev has the coolest grandpa ever." Lily pouted.

 **This is a terrible chapter. My longest one by far but it's more of a filler than anything else. Next one Petunia is of to Hogwarts. If there's any mistakes tell me, I couldn't concentrate on this chapter at all. Honestly I didn't know how to write this one, my minds so focused on Petunia going to Hogwarts. Plus I've got another story swimming in my head I may just start on that this week.**

 **Let me know if you guys would like a time skip, or not to when Sev and Lily begin Hogwarts.**

 **Next Chapter will be posted by the 20** **th** **January 2019.**

 **Until next time. Wish you well.**

 **HS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you, guys, so much for the reviews. It really is wonderful to know I'm not putting out crap.**

 **It helped me work on this chapter and it's out earlier than I thought. I wrote this over night.**

 **Chapter 11**

Life became hectic for the Evans family, with the school year quickly approaching and Eileen's case against Tobias, tension was rising, and everyone was grateful when the first of September rolled by and it was time to say goodbye to Petunia. Lyle felt the unease coil within him as he stood on the platform for the first time in years.

They had been joined by Eileen and her father. It was impossible to separate Severus from Lily when it finally dawned on the two that Petunia would be leaving to Hogwarts. It was a God given miracle that the two would start Hogwarts together if they were not someone would have been left with a miserable preteen. Standing on the platform of 9¾ Petunia grinned as her mother fussed over her with Eileen.

"Owl us after you're sorted." Eileen told her handing over her carry-on bag as her mother smothered her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"As soon as you get a chance, send Iris with a letter, don't dawdle." Her mother added on to Eileen's statement as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I will." Petunia assured the two women as her father stepped up to her with a sniffling Lily.

"Just do your best, Tune." Her father told her as he pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her and stepping away to give his two girls a sense of privacy.

"Lily." Petunia called softly at her sister's sniffs became sobs.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Lily cried as she threw herself at her sister. It wasn't needed to be said but they both knew what Lily meant. She didn't want Petunia to go. Petunia felt her eyes begin to water as well. She didn't want to either, she was scared out of her mind. She had never been away from her family for more than a weekend but now here she was going to Scotland! She wasn't just scared she was terrified. It was not like she could up and leave and call her parents to pick her up when she was sick. She wouldn't be able to go to them for comfort when she wanted. She would be for all intents and purposes taking care of herself.

Petunia wanted to cry and tell her parent's just how much she didn't want to go, but she wouldn't. She had to be big girl now, masking all her emotions Petunia pulled her sister away and wiped her tears. She was doing this for Lily. She would not make a big deal out of this. She wouldn't scare Lily with how terrified she was. She didn't worry much about Sev he was as tough as they came. She didn't need to worry about Lily being okay when she was at Hogwarts Sev would take care of her as for right now though, Petunia needed to make Lily okay.

"It'll be okay, Lily. I'll be back home before you know it. You're going to make mum start crying again with all your tears." Petunia told her gently sure enough that the thought of making their mother sad would stop Lily's tears and she was right, Lily's tears had dried and she was sniffling once again pulling her sister into a tight hug before her father pulled her away so Severus and Silas, could say their goodbyes to Petunia.

With a small smirk Silas ruffled her hair. "Manipulative brat."

Slapping his hand away Petunia returned the man's smirk before turning her herself to the boy who seemed to be having a conversation with the ground.

"Sev?" Petunia ventured in much the same way she had with Lily watching as he picked up his head those onyx orbs glittering with unshed tears.

She was not expecting her leave to Hogwarts to affect him this much. Oops. Knowing the boy was going to be embarrassed at her for her public display of affection didn't make her bat an eye she knew he'd be grateful in the end. Pulling him into a quick hug she felt him stiffen before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Take of everyone okay, especially Lily." Petunia whispered to him, hiding her triumphant grin when Sev pulled back with a determined look in his eyes and very formal nod. Silencing her giggles Petunia couldn't help when her grin slipped onto her face as the boy turned away to go check on Lily. _Sev was just to serious for his own good_. Petunia thought letting a giggle slip through only sobering when she looked into the amused eyes of Silas and her father who had made his way over to the two when Sev took it upon himself to entertain Lily.

"I don't care what anyone says you'll be sorted into Slytherin with that conniving mind of yours." Silas said with a shake of his head as her father chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Petunia said innocently as her grin widened.

With a snort her father pulled into yet another hug.

"Keep your manipulations to a minimum Tune, mum and dad won't be there to bail you out." Her father whispered teasingly as the train sounded. Pulling away Petunia made to go onto the train when Silas stopped her.

"Don't worry about the children, you just focus on you. Alright?" he told her sternly, but she could see the concern that came onto his face.

It wasn't hard for the man to come to care for the family when he spent almost everyday with them. Keeping the kids entertained while their parents worked on Eileen's case with stories from the wizarding world and giving them a taste magic. All three fell in love with potion's it seemed, something about being like a real scientist. Before he met the Evans family, he had no real love for muggles and he was only going to tolerate them for his daughter and newly found grandson, that was not the case after he met their family. He was quite sure there was some sort of enchantment that the Evans family used because you could not help but like them and soon Silas found himself with friends in the Evans'. It was the bond that he created with the people who were trying to move mountains for his daughter that solidified his resolve.

Pulling out a locket pocket he placed it over the young witch's head where it came to rest on her chest. Fingering the locket that had been placed around her neck, Petunia was quite sure it was gold. The design was as intricate as it got, the chain was fine she barely felt the weight of it on her. It was a delicate little piece.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"A Prince family heirloom. You will be recognized as a member of the Prince family from now on. If you get into any trouble you can call upon you name as Prince." Silas told her stiffly. Petunia felt her face split into a huge grin as she attacked the man with a hug. She knew just exactly what this must mean, Eileen had explained how the wizarding society worked and Silas had told her of the prejudice that muggle-born witches and wizards faced and to have this would make her life so much easier. No pureblood family would ever give out their heirlooms to non-blood related relatives and here was a man that was going against all his core beliefs to make sure she was fine.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. I'll make you proud." She whispered softly not sure what she should say but the words she spoke seemed appropriate as she couldn't think of anything else with the time limit placed on her.

Stepping onto the train after hugging her parents one last time. Petunia waved wildly before beginning her search for empty compartment only to fall flat on her backside when she bumped into someone sending them sprawling like herself.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Petunia asked as she stood up holding her hand out for the still dazed girl who had been her victim.

"Thank you…" the voice trailed of as the girl looked up and caught sight of Petunia's eyes.

"You're alright?" Petunia asked again restraining herself from rolling her eyes. It was the reaction almost every person had when they first met her. They seemed to be entranced by her strange eyes, it made her uncomfortable, but she got to it soon enough.

"Oh, yes, thank you. Are you?" the girl inquired in a rush her cheeks colouring. She was an inch shorter than Petunia, the picture-perfect blonde haired, blue eyed doll in Petunia's opinion.

"I'm in one piece." Petunia told her dryly her lips quirking with a slight smile.

At the other girl's chuckle Petunia gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"That's good. Narcissa Black. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl said with a small curtsey. Petunia felt herself freeze for a second before her lessons with Eileen kicked in.

"Petunia Evans. The pleasure is mine." Petunia felt kicking herself at her automatic response, she had learnt from Silas that the Blacks Pureblood elitist, and here she was forgetting everything.

"You are muggle-born?" The newly dubbed Narcissa asked her voice taking on a distinct distaste.

Petunia knew that she was screwed.

 **After the last chapter I was afraid that writing this would be harder, surprisingly it was easy. If you guys have any feed back for me let me know. I'd appreciate it.**

 **Please review.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Wishing you well**

 **HS**


	12. Chapter 12

… **Note to you guys, pretty sure you realized that my due dates are total bull, but just know that I will always post a chapter before my intended date.**

 **Petunia meets Narcissa Black and hopefully makes a friend.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Damn it! Think Tune. THINK!_ Her swirling thoughts hid her despair as she glanced about the room looking for an escape. Catching her reflection in a door Petunia felt her heart swell. She had found it, the innocently glinting piece of jewellery laying on her chest.

"Prince Family." She stated simply, holding up her pendant for the other girl to see. This could never come back to her because she neither denied nor confirmed that she was. _I am a bloody genius._

"My apologies, it's just your greeting was weird." Narcissa told her awkwardly.

Reigning in her features Petunia laughed it off. Was she going to have to act her way through school? With a shrug of her shoulder Petunia decided it was not any different then when she went to a muggle school. She was a different person at school then she was at home, so it didn't really bother her much.

"I know, sorry, my aunt has been nagging me and my sister to get it right for a while it just never sticks. I just don't understand why I can't be recognized as me and not my family." Petunia told her and did little mental jig when she got a smile out of the girl. She was not lying Aunt Eileen had been disappointed when the three of them could never get it right and took to nagging them about it like only a mother could.

"I understand that, it's a bit tiring isn't it?" Narcissa said her grin widening.

"Exactly, I understand the need for decorum at all times, I would not wish to lower my personal standard for anyone." Petunia said quickly as she began walking down the corridor with the girl looking for a compartment.

"It was Petunia correct?" Narcissa asked.

"Just call me Tune, Petunia is too Flowery. Oh! Were you named after the flower or the Greek?" Petunia inquired curiously.

"The Greek." Narcissa replied with a smile.

Finding themselves an empty compartment they seated themselves directly opposite each other and talked eagerly to each other.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Narcissa asked as their conversation lulled.

"Not sure, grandfather thinks I'll be in Slytherin and you?" She replied watching from the corner of her eye as the girl's eyes glinted in approval. If Petunia was being honest with herself, she was having fun playing her game. Not even an hour had passed, and she was already digging herself a whole, it was thrilling. She was going to fool practically the whole wizarding world and the old guy would be proud of her. Silas was like a grandfather to her, he did teach her more about the wizarding world than Eileen could, he had as good as adopted her when he gave her the necklace. She was a Prince in all but name and blood. If anyone would try to discredit her it would not work, she knew that this made her the current heir of the Prince family and it was taboo to allow an outsider claim to a pureblood family, Petunia would remain the heir until Sev began attending Hogwarts and claimed his right as the Prince heir. Politics as young as she was, she understood it. however, did not mean that she liked them it.

"Slytherin." Narcissa stated simply.

They conversation branched out from there to everything under the moon from their favourite colour to the most anticipated subject at Hogwarts. Soon enough they had changed into their robes and were on their way to Hogwarts.

Getting her first look at famous school Petunia felt her breath catch and not for the same reason as everyone else. Petunia was not in awe of the school. She was intimidated by it. She could feel the magic pulsating of the school like a heartbeat. No, she was not in wonder of the school but afraid of it. The school was sentient, and it was powerful. As if sensing her distress, Hogwarts reached out to comfort her, she felt the magic wrap around her cooling her body and relaxing her muscles. It didn't want her to be afraid of it.

"I'll try not to be scared." She whispered.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing." Petunia said shaking her head as they stopped in front of huge doors. Professor McGonagall as she had introduced herself had led them into the great hall where they were to be sorted. Petunia heard nothing though, the thrumming of the magic around her left her senses shocked. Petunia was glad that breathing was reflexive action, or she might have stopped in her shock.

At her name being called all her sense seemed to come back to her clashing with each other, the cacophony of the hall did not help, and Petunia felt her knees giving out. Surprise caught her when she felt something hold her upright. Looking around she found there was no one had caught her.

With a smile and a silent thank you to the school, Petunia made her way to the front and sat down on the stool with relief as the hat was placed on her head.

" _Well aren't you an interesting one."_

Straightening at the voice in her head Petunia swallowed the scream that pushed to squeeze through her throat.

" _Am I going crazy?"_

" _Not at all, you're just the first of your type I've seen in a long time."_

" _Who are you?"_ Petunia asked in fear.

" _Were you not paying attention Miss Evans, of course you weren't."_ the voice muttered in her head. If the hat could it would have been shaking its head _. "I'm the thinking cap or the sorting hat, which ever you prefer."_

" _Oh."_

" _Oh? Is that all?"_

" _No what did you mean my type?"_ she asked curiously _._

" _Hmm, oh nothing to worry about, now were to sort you."_

" _Lot's of curiosity, you'd make a good Ravenclaw but no you belong to Slytherin."_

" _But I'm not a pureblood or a half blood."_ Petunia argued _._

" _I know."_ The hat spoke in amusement.

" _But Slytherin is anti-muggle-born!"_ Petunia tried stressing her point she knew she was Slytherin, but she'd never be sorted there as much as her family joked about it, they pegged her for Ravenclaw, she knew they all said that because she was a history nut. When Petunia had been introduced to the magical world she had learnt all there was to about the founders and what drove them apart, she knew Slytherin was not a good place for her but now that old hat was telling her he was going to put her into Slytherin.

" _You're not the first muggle-born I have placed there, but you are the first who I know can survive there."_

" _But I thought that Slytherin hated Muggle-born."_

" _Let me tell you a little secret, Salazar did not hate muggle-borns nor did he hold purebloods in such high regard. He prided his house on those of pure intent, whether it be good or evil, or happiness or pain. Salazar wanted his house to pride itself on knowing itself down to the core. Had he been here today, his heart would be breaking at the direction his house is being driven towards."_

Petunia sat in stunned silence. If what the hat said was to be believed, then there was no reason for the prejudice to exist the founders had all accepted her kind. Salazar Slytherin that the hat spoke of so fondly sounded so different from cold man that the books teach you about. The hat was created by the founders as she had read, so it must be correct and if that were the case all the books were wrong. Every story about how the founders disbanded was wrong. She was eleven years old for cripes sake, but here she was sitting with the knowledge that everything about Hogwarts was wrong, the students past and present were living under a misconception centuries old that drove a wedge between them. Heck the entire magical world was misinformed. The questions that began to swim in her head was dizzying.

" _Why?"_

" _There is still so much you need to learn, but you will just pay attention to my songs from now on, may I sort you?"_ the hat inquired softly.

She wanted so badly to say no to tell the weird hat that she wanted to know now, to learn about the past that seemed to be false but she knew that she needed to be sorted, if she wanted to know she had to be patient and if her assumption was correct she would be sitting with that hat through the night to know the truth and so with a deep breath she gave the hat silent affirmation.

" _Wonderful! I must say the future seems to be changing greatly from what I had foreseen. Good luck! You are going to make are going to a great addition to-"_

"-Slytherin!"

 **I am so into this right now, I realize that my story is named after Lily and that it's not focused on her and it will not focus on her for a while. The story is focusing on the affects that Lily has instigated with who she is and how her presence influences those around her.**

 **Please review, it is motivational.**

 **;P**

 **Maybe I can get another chapter out today.**

 **HS**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is out so much later than I would like…anyway everything in this chapter is not real, in the sense that my words have no basis on actual abuse what so ever, this chapter is honestly just based on a toxic relationship experience.**

 **Chapter 13**

With the nosiest person at Hogwarts Lyle and Eileen could get their case of the ground. Lily and Severus were not a problem with Silas around to occupy them and their fixation on the park. Lyle could concentrate on the upcoming trial.

It helped that Eileen was fully functioning and not running of steam as she had been previously. Since she had come back from her visit with her father Eileen and Severus had not been back to Spinner's End. Silas had all but hauled Eileen back to her childhood home with her son in tow. He had refused to allow his daughter and grandson to return to the decrepit house.

It was nice to see the woman regain the spark she had lost because of her abusive marriage. It lifted his spirits and spurred Lyle on to win. You would think, it would be easy, but no case ever was. It rubbed Lyle the wrong way every time he realized that there was always the chance of losing. They had scored big with the lawyer Eileen had acquired or well Silas had. Their lawyer had warned them, that their case was not a definitive win it was something that Lyle knew all to well, he had lost a few that seemed like definite wins. As much as the justice system worked it was flawed. There were so many things that were over looked because the law dictated that it be over looked. It was socially challenging really, take for instance if you saw someone being harassed and you stepped in only to be the one charged for harassment. Funny how that is, it made sense why people pretended not to notice the misgivings that happened constantly around them because it was easier to ignore and pretend there was nothing wrong than to acknowledge what you see and stew in guilt because you can't or won't interfere.

Petunia's letters had brought a great brightness to the now gloomy Evans home, with the impending trial of Eileen the excitement that the Petunia's letter brought to Severus and Lily made all the frustration worth it, the two youngsters smiles allowed happiness to seep through the stress of the case.

Their lawyer had pitched up that morning, Silas had informed them that his name was Aaron Crescent, and like his grandson a half blood whom he met at a Potter Gala. He was tall and lanky his sandy brown her cropped short, his hazel eyes solemn as he introduced himself to the household. Although his figure imposing his demeanour was not so. The man was as gentle as they got, perhaps the reason Silas had hired him, his strong aura was gentle and calming. A reassuring presence in all aspects.

"I just don't understand, he hates what we are, why would he challenge me for my son?" Eileen asked as she through down the court papers.

"He's lashing out, you really married an immature- excuse my language- ass." Pansy said in disgust.

"Lashing out? At what?" Eileen didn't understand what there was to lash out at, but Pansy's words did put a smile on her face, she truly must find Tobias disgusting because the woman never cussed.

"You, he's angry that you could think of leaving him, his type is very common, they are brought up in an abusive household, they become possessive and protective of what they consider theirs and very insecure of their relationships, it's why they get so aggressive when any other male approaches their spouse. It's a step up from jealousy, their partners become items or possessions and not people to them. As it is, they never mature enough and are stuck as angry teenagers that lash out and seek attention and you Eileen provided the attention he craved as you freely gave your kindness to the bloody sod. He's upset and he wants to hurt you in the way you have presumably hurt him and the only thing he knows you care about to give a damn is your son, he knows he can hurt you with Severus." Lyle said through veiled anger barely able to explain and express himself.

"Is that a personality?" Silas enquired folding his arms across his chest.

"In layman's terms but mind you not all of them end up this way many rise above their circumstances." Lyle shrugged.

Eileen couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as the four turned their gazes on her Eileen decided to answer them before they began to think she was losing her mind.

"He told me all about his life, you know, how his dad hit him and his mother, I should have figure it out with all the hate he had directed at his mother, he always praised his father's strength and used to cuss at his mother's inability to defend herself. He found his mother weak for falling victim to his father and not being strong enough to fight back."

The tears that fell from her eyes were unnoticed until her father wiped them from her face and enclosed her in a strong embrace. Burying her face into his chest Eileen felt like a child again, using her father to hide and express her emotions. Through all this Aaron had remained quiet as he watched the family.

As much as Lyle wanted to leave the two to have their private moment he could not, this was his case and Eileen and Severus lives rested in his hands. All he could do was turn away from the two and jot down everything Eileen told him as Aaron looked over his notes.

"You still think this case is not a win?" Lyle asked.

"No, Tobias filed a complaint against Ms Eileen's mental stability." Aaron responded his already soft voice softer just not enough, Silas had heard him, and his body stiffened.

Now it's well known that although Slytherins think things through they tend not to think when they've been slighted, and Silas was. Letting go of his daughter Silas moved toward the front door only for Aaron to stop him.

"I would not do that Mr Prince. As it stands you have the Aura's on your side, should you attempt to otherwise kill or maim Mr Snape you would lose favour with the magical part of this case."

"A point on which I wish to clarify, my grandson is a wizard, why must we please the muggle law?" Silas sneered his temper rising.

"A valid point Mr Prince but your grandson is a half-blood. He belongs to both muggle and wizarding world and therefore has to abide by both laws." Aaron sighed.

"He is a wizard! His trial should be with the Ministry of Magic." Silas ground out.

"Yes, I agree and if everyone thought the way you did, we'd have less, as muggles say, xenophobia in our world against the muggle born." Aaron said with a wry smile.

Aaron had met Silas a few times, and from all the times that they met Aaron was quite sure the man was a pure blood elitist, perhaps just a little subtler than the rest, but the prejudice was still there. The man had no real love for muggles and felt 'pity' for muggle born children and half-bloods, it never occurred to Aaron that Silas was any different from the others, all the pure bloods were the same, even the so-called blood traitors, if they held immense hatred for muggles or curious pity for them it was the same. Consciously or not they all held muggles in a lower regard much like they did house elves, goblins, centaurs and all other creatures capable of higher thinking.

With a calming breath Silas took a seat next to Lyle, not sorry at all for his behaviour not that anybody expected him to be, they were all as angry. Removing herself from the three men in the Evan's living room, Eileen wondered into the kitchen where Pansy was fixing up some tea for incensed group.

"Eileen, be a dear and help me take these out." Pansy greeted grabbing the tea cups and motioning for Eileen to pick up the biscuit tray.

"Pansy, would you accompany to the park, I want to check on the children." Eileen told her wringing her hands, she was beginning to feel a certain anxiety, she was worried Tobias would find her Sev out at the park, no matter that she knew the man detested this part of Cokeworth, she felt her heart in her throat at the thought that Tobias would go after Sev to hurt her.

"That's fine, no need for them to come in for lunch then, we'll surprise them with a picnic. Let me just wrap up their sandwiches and we'll be good to go." Pansy cheerily replied as she bustled about and pulled out two boxed juices for the children.

Balancing the tray in her arms Eileen followed Pansy out and back into the living room, where they set the tray on the coffee table and relayed their plans before stepping out Pansy with the picnic basket in hand and Eileen with her wand tucked up her sleeve, better safe than sorry.

"Seeing as my reason for being here has decided on a picnic I shall see you tomorrow afternoon." Aaron said with a small smile as he bid the two men goodbye.

The companionable silence that fell between the two men did not last long because Lyle knew there was no better chance than this to ask Silas if he knew his brother than now. He would have asked Eileen because Tom and her would have been in school at the same time, but he did not want to add to her already full plate, but his anxiousness was getting the best of him.

"Silas, I need to ask you something." Lyle said his voice trembling. With a raised brow Silas encouraged him to go on.

"I had a younger brother who began Hogwarts at the same time as Eileen, I- I, the last time I saw him was when he set of for Hogwarts his first year."

Silas was surprised at the admission, he did not realize Lyle had contact with magic before his girls. He was on friendly-ish terms with the Headmaster, maybe the old meddling coot would help.

"If you give me his name, I may be able to find out what happened to your brother."

"Tom Marvalo Riddle."

 **Finally getting somewhere, please review. Next chapter will be out by next week Sunday. Not exactly happy with this chapter but there you go. Hope you liked it.**

 **Until then well wishes from me to you**

 **HS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tapping her quill against her chin Petunia garnered curious looks from her new friend, it was breakfast and they were beginning classes today. She had sent home her letter with Iris her beautiful grey Verreaux's Eagle owl. She had gotten varied responses from her family, but they all carried the same message, they were proud of her.

Now though Tune had a dilemma time it seemed did not want to be on her side. Glaring at her timetable she was brought to reality by a someone tapping her shoulder.

"Are you sure you were not meant for Ravenclaw?" Narcissa teased.

"The hat did think about putting me there." Petunia answered her with a dry smile folding the parchment in front of her closed. There was nothing to be done, she had been trying to fit in times for her research on the founders but found that it was impossible with the times she had allocated herself for her studying. Petunia resignedly accepted her fate, her education came first, forget the weird-mind-reading creepy hat. She could figure that stuff out during the holidays.

Tucking her things in her bag Petunia turned to her friend to engage in conversation until they had to make it to their first class. Classes were fun for Petunia, she enjoyed learning, the fact that it was so different from muggle schooling increased its allure immensely, the classes were interactive it wasn't look at the board and take down a sum or copy paragraphs or even listening to a lecture, no you had to make use of your wand, yes there were lectures but things that would help you in life, nothing like the algebra and calculus nonsense she heard the teens around the neighbour complain about. By the time her first class had finished Petunia had forgotten all about the hat, who could blame her though, she was an eleven-year old girl who was more interested in talking to her friends, gossiping about the latest scandal in Witch Weekly and keeping up her façade, it was unsurprising really, the Hat's words became less important as the day went by, at the end of the week she had completely forgotten about the hat. It was surprisingly easy to adjust to the Hogwarts magic and to the magical world or it was in Petunia's case.

Petunia was competitive by nature, she wanted to be the best, she hated being second to anyone. Her family knew that, she'd rather eat needles than admit defeat as her father would all to gladly tell you, it was trait that was not going to change anytime soon. Petunia wanted to be the best and as a hidden muggle born, she felt she had more to prove than anyone else.

Petunia had kept up a steady correspondence with Silas, as much as she had learnt about purebloods, she had not learnt much about the connections and rankings of each family and Silas was quite happy to inform her on everything that she needed to know. While the Prince family was well known and they did not have many connections, Eileen was not a social butterfly and could never create opportunities to gain sway with the other Purebloods as Petunia was the muggle born seemed adept at charming the pants off purebloods.

By her second week at Hogwarts Petunia had pretty much established the Prince family back into the Slytherin house. Lucius Malfoy a fourth-year and aspiring prefect had decided to play mentor to the first years a duty assigned to him by the beautiful Andromeda Black a fifth-year student and prefect. Petunia liked Andromeda she was the no nonsense type that cared, something Petunia appreciated immensely trying to look behind pretences all the time was tiring, whilst Petunia was grateful for Andromeda's candidness, she hated Malfoy's inability to be frank, trying to get the understand the boy left her running in circles and with a headache. It was becoming quite apparent that Lucius Malfoy was quickly becoming her least favourite person at Hogwarts, and it was not even the fourth day od classes.

"Miss Evans, do you require some assistance?"

She had been lost in thought so long that she had managed to make a wrong turn and headed in the opposite end of the Library, biting back a groan Petunia placed a smile on her face and turned to the very irritating self-important blonde. Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, please call me Tune." Petunia said holding back a grin as Lucius effortlessly took her bag. She had always been the independent type and being at Hogwarts allowed her the freedom to take charge of herself, and as much as all the other kids Petunia enjoyed being able to play adult. She loved the teachers treated her like a competent person and as an actual student and not a child. The atmosphere of Hogwarts made her feel like she was of at a University Campus and not at a child's boarding school, magic really allowed massive advantages for children. It was a shame not everyone could perform magic but then again as selfish as it was, she liked being a part of this special and amazing group of people.

"I believe it should go both ways Miss Tune, please call me Lucius." He replied in kind as he pushed his platinum bangs behind his ears.

Walking down the corridor the two made small talk, discussing mundane things such as the weather and so on. Petunia was pleasantly surprised at the easy-going nature of the Slytherin Prince away from Slytherin, she had deduced that Malfoy heir did not know what humour was and found herself taking the task of educating him the ways of humour. All her attempts of explain how knock-knock jokes worked flew away on a broom when she caught a glimpse of the Lord of Prince Manor walking towards the two of them.

As regal as an actual Prince, Silas swept down the corridor toward the two younger Slytherins.

"Petunia." He greeted with a dip of his head. With her own small greeting Petunia finally allowed a smile to break onto her face as she lunged at the old man. It may have only been a couple of weeks, but she was homesick and seeing Silas helped just a little.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked as she stepped back an accusing frown on her features. She received an owl from Silas every second day and just yesterday she had received his owl at breakfast.

"I believe you mean why did I not tell you?" he asked his velvet voice laced with amusement.

Feeling herself blush at being caught out so easy the soft chuckle only seemed to deepen the flush.

"This is an impromptu visit to an old friend, my dear. Now I believe you have been rude long enough, why don't you introduce me to your friend." Petunia had forgotten all about Lucius and felt the receding blush explode once more. How rude of her! Her mother and Eileen would be greatly disappointed at her impolite behaviour.

"Apologies. Lucius Malfoy meet Severus Silas Prince, Lord of the Prince family." Petunia introduced to her new-found friend.

"As wonderful as being introduced as a Lord is. I believe your grandfather would have sufficed, Tune." Silas quipped voice dripping with amusement and sarcasm.

The use of her father's nickname for her did not go unnoticed Silas never used it, he was creative with names and every time that Petunia saw Silas, he had a new name for her and the other two, his lack of a creative name made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the worry she felt leaking into her voice as she cut Lucius off completely from greeting Silas.

"Nothing for you to worry about, lamb." He reassured patting her shoulder, before turning to regard the Malfoy heir that they had so easily forgot about.

"You look much like your father Mr Malfoy." Silas said with a slight lift of his lips at the teen. "I hope you're not as directionally challenged as he is, though." Silas added with a wink swallowing a bubble of laughter at the boys surprised face.

"Your father apprenticed under me when he finished Hogwarts. When I first met the man, I thought his disastrous coordination would kill the both of us. He could never tell left from right from what I remember does he still hold his fist out in from of him when he brews?" Silas asked curiously.

"Yes sir." Lucius felt his mouth drop as the man laughed.

"As much as I'd enjoy regaling you with horrifying stories of your father, I believe I must depart. Please watch over my granddaughter My Malfoy." Silas addressed the young man before turning to Petunia and pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Congratulations on your sorting." He told her affectionately smoothening her lifeless hair.

"Thank you." Petunia smiled as she watched him walk away.

"Is he always like that?" Lucius asked gapping at the retreating back of the Lord of Prince Manor.

"Like what?" Petunia asked.

"Brazen."

"I don't think I've ever thought of brazen to describe my grandfather. No not brazen, I don't think there is a brazen Slytherin out there, he just doesn't waste his time with pretences. What you see is what you get kind of thing with him. He does not bend to the norm of society or change himself self for the benefit of others, I suppose he is who is and if you can't accept him then as my dad would say no skin of his back." Petunia told him unable to find the word she needed, realizing that she was describing Silas as much as she was her father.

Pushing open the Library doors Petunia and Lucius made their way over to the table occupied by the Black sisters.

"And what word would you give that." Lucius drawled as he pulled out her chair. With a silent 'thank you' Petunia settled into the chair with a contemplative frown.

"Real." She whispered softly with much conviction as she turned to Lucius repeating her self for not only Lucius to hear but the other two as well. She was well aware that her two female friends were confused by her insistence on the word, but Petunia did not care if they thought her insane, she wanted that, she wanted real. She wanted to be real, she wanted the people she surrounded herself with and called her friends real. The realization was instant, almost like divine intervention, Petunia wanted to change, it was going to be hard, but she was stubborn enough to do it as she had proven to herself time and time again. She was stubborn enough to patiently analyse herself and pick herself apart bit by bit.

She would do it, because she wanted it. Petunia wanted to emulate the two greatest men she knew, the two men were as real as you could get, there were no walls that they hid behind, they stood in front of their gates and greeted you there, they did not look at you from behind a screen door in they way that Petunia did.

She would begin by holding no judgement over people, with no preconceived ideas of who or what they were. She would not judge people by their status in society like she knew she was prone to do but by their moral and their self-worth. It was going to be hard to break the mould that she had shaped herself in, but she would. She was going to be her own person like the two men that stood at the forefront of her life, the man who was raising her and the man who was mentoring her.

She knew she was a shallow person, with an incredible mind, she knew that and for a while she was comfortable with that fact, of just following the crowd, but she wanted to be better she wanted to be proud of who she was on the inside as much as was of the outside.

She wanted to be the daughter that could be bragged about, the big sister that had your back no matter what, the friend you could always turn to. Petunia wanted to be like her father, justice in society and she couldn't do that if she was a housewife, to be like her father she would need to forget society and their expectations, she wanted to be happy and that meant being real, being herself, unashamed.

Determination so impossibly strong it is unimaginable the crafting of the real Petunia Evans begins.

 **Thank you very much for the review aliciasellers75. Reviews are encouraging so please do leave your thoughts behind. I didn't want Silas and Petunia to interact but I kind of had to for Petunia to start her journey to becoming what I need in the future. I'm not 100% happy with this but I think I got the overall just of what I want into this chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review.**

 **Wishing you well**

 **HS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Two years had passed by in a blink of an eye and Petunia had brought the elusive Prince family back into the light of the wizarding world. With everything that had taken place and occupied her mind, Petunia had forgotten all about the hat and its words. The only thing that she remembered with sure clarity was the sorting hat calling out Slytherin and she couldn't have been happier after the initial trepidation. She was at home in Slytherin, she loved her house, probably a biased opinion really, but Slytherin was a united house, you took care of each other it was an unspoken law in Slytherin, their head of house was really useless and so the prefects had taken it upon themselves to mentor the younger years, the prefects had all fallen under the commands of the now seventh year Andromeda Black and sixth year Lucius Malfoy, the two had kept the house functioning. The two prefects had taken over all the duties usually handled by their head of house, the only thing Slughorn really took care of was any official duties that could not be passed onto his students, like the head of houses monthly report meetings that he had gathered from either Lucius or Andromeda. He wasn't a bad guy per say, just ignorant to the needs of his students or as Narcissa so politely put it an incompetent floundering buffoon.

"You have everything on you?" Pansy asked, her features creased as she fretted over the three children in front of her, more over the two younger children. Petunia was quite put out though Severus had shot up over the summer and he now stood an inch taller than her. She was two years older than him! He was supposed to remain shorter than her until she made prefect but when had Sev ever cared about what she wanted. The bloody prat took pleasure in taunting and teasing her in the same way Lily did although Lily was still shorter than the both her and Sev, it was amusing. The spit fire was quite incensed by this fact.

The collective Prince and Evans family were back on platform 9 ¾, once again as they bid good bye to the three children.

"We'll be okay Mum." Petunia told her firmly as she pulled the weepy Lily to her side, Severus had a stoic mask in place, but Petunia was not fooled, she had seen the way he had trembled when he hugged his mother goodbye.

"Take care of each other." Silas cautioned.

"Don't go looking for trouble either." Lyle added.

Saying her farewells to the two men that stood next to weepy woman, she guided the upcoming first years onto the train. Settling the two into a cabin Petunia promised the two she would be back. She needed to find her friends and get herself settled before she headed back to check on the two first years.

Narcissa had not been happy when Petunia told her she could not greet the two just yet as Petunia wanted the two make friends in their own year, it would not do for two third year Slytherin girls to sit with them, plus Sev would have been completely uncomfortable being surrounded by all of them. They had met over the years at Diagon Ally and Narcissa had taken and immediate liking to the red-haired girl and the Prince heir, it had only cemented when she found that the two preteens could break Petunia's cool quite easily.

With a sigh Petunia closed the compartment door on her fuming friend only to be knocked back by someone turning the corner, the déjà vu moment lasted a second before Petunia picked herself of the floor and turned her attention to the boy blabbering apologies she now realized. Taking in his shabby appearance Petunia felt her heart reach out. Her heart was not made of ice as the rest of the school believed she just had her head screwed on right and could look 'underneath the underneath' a little phrase she picked up from Lily.

"Hey, relax. No bruises, so no worries." Petunia said slipping into her family speech in hopes of calming the boy and did it work wonders. Petunia couldn't help the small tug at her lips when she saw the boy's shoulders relax.

"Still, though I am sorry." The boy apologized yet again still not looking at her. Waving her hand to dismiss the statement Petunia put all her weight on her right leg as she cocked her hip and folded her arms.

"I'm guessing you're a first year?"

With his head still tucked the boy gave a small nod in answer. Petunia felt her heart take over for her mind. In a strange sort of familiar way, the shaggy haired blonde reminded her of Severus when they first met, yet unlike the then she held no prejudice now.

"Well then you need to find some friends Kid. My little sister and her best friend are not from here I'm heading over to check on them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind the company, Sev can be a bit prickly but don't let that bother you, he's a big softy." She said with a chuckle, Severus would hex her if her ever found out she was degrading him in such a way.

"I- I'd rather not-"

"It's fine kid. Lily loves meeting new people and Severus - well if Lily likes you then Sev will." She said cutting him off. Eyeing the boy she cursed her stature, both her parents were not extremely tall and that trait seemed to pass on to her as well, she had hoped the genetic mutation would go beyond her eyes, Petunia had always dreamed about being tall, it seemed that dream would be staying down in the pipes, most of the first years were as tall or taller than her. This boy was no exception he was just as tall as her. Running her hands through her long locks Petunia stuck out her hand and felt amusement bubble through her as the boy stumbled back in much the same way Sev had when they had met.

"Petunia Evans."

"Remus Lupin…" he said grasping her hand finally looking up at her and trailing of. Ah, he caught of her eyes. She allowed the now dubbed Remus to stare waiting patiently as his face coloured and he ducked his head yet again murmuring yet another apology. With a chuckle and shake of her head Petunia led the boy to the compartment she had stuffed Sev and Lily in.

At the two questioning looks Petunia pushed Remus in front her.

"Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Severus Prince.

"We are quite capable of introducing ourselves Tune." Severus drawled as he put down his book and turned his intense gaze onto the new comer.

Silas had made Severus the heir of the Prince family when Eileen had declined to take her duties up as the head of their family and in becoming the heir, he had taken the family name. Severus was an eager study to his grandfather's delight unfortunately the boy was as socially inept as his mother. Lyle had been led to believe it was a genetic to the Prince family. Silas had never been so grateful to have Petunia keeping up the social life of the Prince family and maintaining the alliances created.

Glaring at her oldest friend Petunia set Remus across from Lily and Severus. The awkward atmosphere was stifling. After many failed subject choices Severus and Remus had found common ground in defence against the dark arts and surprisingly quidditch. Worried about Lily, Petunia turned her attention to her sister only to see her smiling brightly at Sev's enthusiasm. It seemed Lily was as happy as her that Sev had made a friend. Making her way out of the compartment Petunia had promised Lily she would be back to check on them later.

Lily paid little attention to the two boys as they went on about quidditch and what not. It had never interested her and brooms as exciting as the prospect was, Lily had found the experience sorely lacking.

The last two years had found the Evan's family spending major holidays like Christmas and New Years at Prince Manor seeing as Lily's grandmother had died the year prior to meeting Sev. It was during her stay at Prince manor that Lily had been introduced much more aggressively to the magical world. The moving paintings and the literal monster books had thoroughly cowed Lily but for moment. She was back to her adventurous curious self in no time. It had all ended when Silas brought out the brooms, Petunia was a natural, she enjoyed being able to fly on the broom much more than she did Lily's way, Lily on the other hand had sworn off brooms after her first ride.

"Lily!"

"Pardon?" Lily snapped blinking owlishly at her best friend who was staring at her impatiently.

"We're almost at the castle, we need to get on our robes." Remus replied softly.

"Oh well I guess we'd better change then."

Lily decided upon her first look at Hogwarts that Petunia was right, while breath taking, Lily was afraid, the castle was sort of gloomy to her like it was sad and that sadness cast a shadow over the whole school and she hated the dark, it was a fear that she couldn't shake not as Renee and not as Lily. She knew about the horrors of the dark from her dreams as Renee. Grabbing hold of Sev's hand Lily relaxed when he gave her hand a light squeeze. She was always less afraid of the dark when Sev was with her. He was fearless and he always made her feel safe. Shifting slightly closer to her best friend Lily placed herself directly in front of Sev. Shifting her arm behind her back Lily allowed the discomfort and the sore shoulder she was encouraging from the uncomfortable position to take a back seat as it allowed her to hold his hand. It was slightly cowardly of her to not want her back to the dark but Sev always, always kept the darkness away. He would never let anything hurt her, it was something Lily felt in her very bones, she did not need to ask, she just knew.

It wasn't long before the sorting began. She could see her sister and Cissy smiling at her, their smiles telling her not to be nervous. But she was. Where would she be placed? She had no idea which house she belonged to, but she would really like to be with her sister or Sev.

"Lily Evans!" Professor McGonagall called.

Time to face the music. She felt Sev give her and encouraging shove toward the hat, turning she found both Remus and Severus with their own nervous showing through their encouraging smiles. Their faces allowed her courage to shine through, she'd face the mind reading hat dead on.

Taking a seat, the oversized, word out old hat was placed on her head.

" _Oh my, it seems you Evans' girls are full of surprises."_ The strange voice in her head shocking her even with the foreknowledge of the mind reading capabilities.

 _No hello?_ Lily though sarcastically before she could stop herself, only the chuckling in her mind reminded her of the hat sitting on her head.

" _Aren't you different? Soon enough everything will make sense, I wish you the best of luck my dear, never forget though, no matter the time or place, your home will always be."_

"Gryffindor!"

Dazedly shuffling to her seat Lily felt slight disappointment at the sorting hat. It didn't have conversations like Petunia said it did. Just left weird nonsense for you to sort through, she was right on that account.

Lily felt her disappointment rise when Sev was sorted into Slytherin, the damned hat didn't let her have a say! She was not sure if it would, but it would be polite to hear her out wouldn't it? Sighing Lily shook away the disappointment, Remus was sorted into Gryffindor with her. She wasn't alone, at least.

Talking to Remus, looking up at the head table Lily caught the eyes of the headmaster. Lily felt a sense of panic rise within her that halted her movements. Her very essence was screaming at her to look away, she could not, the relief she felt when Remus tapped her out of her staring contest made her sigh in relief.

Something was nagging at the back of her mind but for the life of her, Lily could not place what it was.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. Regular weekly updates from here on out. I'm going to revise all the previous chapters again…by Monday I shall have the next chapter out. Bet you were wishing for Silas and Dumbledores meeting. Me as well, unfortunately it doesn't fit into the story now. It will however come about within the next few chapters.**

 **Wishing you all well**

 **HS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Life at Hogwarts was different, and just as Petunia had said they adapted in their own way, Sev took to it like fish to water. Lily though, she didn't like it at all. She'd never admit to having traits like her sister, seeing as Lily always admonished Petunia for her stiff beliefs, but Lily didn't like change either. She enjoyed the haven that her small world in Cokeworth created but now, being thrust fully into the wizarding world left her shaky.

She figured out why she was placed into Gryffindor though, when she feared something, she didn't assess the situation and place the pros and cons in boxes like Tune and Sev did, she plunged head first into a situation to overcome her fears.

"Lily, what are you thinking so hard about?" Sev asked in greeting as he sat down at the Gryffindor table ignoring all the glares directed at him.

"Morning Sev." Remus greeted as he nursed a cup of tea, with a nod in his new friend's direction the two boys turned their heads in the direction of their shared female friend.

"I don't like Hogwarts."

The bluntly stated phrase had both boys gaping at her.

"Lily?" Sev questioned.

"I like it well enough, it like me and water Sev." Lily answered dismissively.

The understanding came quickly to Sev, Remus on the other hand was lost.

"I don't like being wet Remus, but to have a bath you have to get wet. So, you could say I don't like Hogwarts, but I need to learn, you never know, I may learn to love it. I mean I love baths now just hate pools." She rushed to explain not liking to leave Remus in the dark.

"Oy, Snake. This is the lions table."

Lily felt a sense of déjà vu pass over her when she turned to glare at the two boys glaring at her best friend.

"There's no rule stating I have to sit at my house table." Severus answered not sparing the two idiots a glance.

"And it's not Snake, it's Severus." Lily shot, she was itching for the two boys to say something, she enjoyed a good brawl…okay so she was feisty and impulsive and a Gryffindor at heart. She hated being wrong.

"Lily leave it be." Sev sighed trying to rein in his feisty friend.

"You're the Evans girl? Muggle-born?"

"I don't need to answer you seeing as I don't even know your name."

"Sirius Black." He answered with a smirk.

"James Potter."

"So, you a muggle-born Evans?" James taunted.

"No, she is not, and I suggest you not antagonize my sister Black."

Looking up Lily grinned at her sister.

"Tune!"

"Lily, Sev, Remus. I never had the chance yesterday but congratulations on your sorting."

"You're not bummed that I didn't get into Slytherin like you and Sev?" Lily pouted.

"Not in the least." Petunia laughed of before turning to glare at the two first year Gryffindors. "Now you two. I don't tolerate inter-house bullying, don't give Sev a hard time and we'll be alright."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Sirius growled.

"She thinks that she is the heir to the Prince family." Severus answered.

Petunia wanted to correct him, she was initially the heir but that right fell to Severus now.

"Not possible." James shot back.

"Highly possible. Tune handles all the politics and social activities of a rightful heir whereas I only carry the family name." Sev defended. "In essence Petunia would be the rightful heir to the Prince fortune. She just chooses not to in respect of tradition and the Prince family."

"Really Sev?" Tune sighed in exasperation. With a shake of her head Petunia bid the Gryffindor first years and Severus a good morning.

Lily patted Remus on the back, she knew what he was feeling. The gaping mouth, the awe, oh yeah, she knew that feeling well enough, when Silas named Tune his heir that's how they all felt even though it was temporary, her dad couldn't believe it, Tune didn't want to accept it and Sev and their mothers thought it was a riot.

"I'm not lying, and I don't appreciate the insinuation that I am a liar." Sev glared.

Lily didn't want this, whatever this was. She could feel the animosity building between her best friend and the two Gryffindor boys. She didn't know how she knew, but she could see the terrible fights that would break out between them with a third ratty looking boy and funny enough Remus, although Remus just stood in the background looking terribly uncomfortable.

She didn't like that images her mind had conjured. The way Remus looked so torn, the dark look on her Sev's face as pain filled it. She could not accept that, but she knew somewhere in the depth of her being that if they didn't see eye to eye now, they'd become the fiercest rivalry since the founders. In all those images supplied by her overactive imagination she found that the Potter fellow always hexed her Sev first.

"Look- Potter was it? I don't know who- mmph!" Lily glared up at Severus who looked down unapologetically at her as he dragged her out of the great hall with Remus scuttling after the two.

As soon Severus released her Lily rounded on him.

"Before you say anything Lily, think!" Severus growled making her step back. Sev never snapped at her before. Ever.

"I'm sorry, Sev." Lily said deflating.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you Lily. I just want you to stay safe." Sev sighed.

"I'm lost." Remus finally piped.

Startled the two best friends turned to their newest friend. Glancing at each other the two in unspoken agreement decided to let Remus in on their secret.

Remus felt his head spin.

"Okay, wait, let me see if I got this right. Lily and Petunia are not your actual sisters, but your families are close friends. Petunia was made the heir of the Prince bloodline until you were of age, and to top it off the Evans' sisters are muggleborns pretending not to be, because Petunia made everyone believe she was a half blood in her first year and now Lily and you are part of this farce created by Petunia so that the snakes don't rip you Evans girls apart?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Lily said with a grin.

"I thought my life was complicated…" Remus muttered.

"What was that?" Sev asked.

"Nothing!" Remus answered quickly shaking his head.

With a shrug Sev and Lily waited patiently for Remus to gather his wits.

"I'll keep your secrets, I promise no one will find out."

With a sigh of relief Sev grinned at Remus whilst Lily threw her arms around him. In time the three friends made their way for the first lesson of the year.

"I may not like Hogwarts right now, but I'm pretty sure we're going to become Legends at Hogwarts."

"That's quite vain of you Lily." Remus quipped making Sev smirk.

"No less true though." Sev agreed.

"Let's make a pact, we'll be the strongest group. Team 7 is who we'll be, the legendary."

"What?"

"I just go with it, you'll hurt yourself trying to keep up with the way she thinks." Sev advised.

With a nod of acceptance, the two boys agreed with team 7.

They would become legends.

 **This chapter was like pulling teeth, I couldn't for the life of me make this any better.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Wishing you well.**

 **HS**


End file.
